


The colour of redemption

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption 2, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Villain James Olsen, alternate universe - cowboys, even in 1988 the gang is still like, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: With former friends turned federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the Danvers gang went to the extreme and fought their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive.As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Kara must make a choice, to follow her soul, or the loyalty to the gang who raised her?OrThe RDR2 AU that literally no one asked for





	1. Ambarino - Outlaws from the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic so... any comments are welcome  
> Thank you all so much and hope you enjoy!  
> Yeehaw!
> 
>  
> 
> oh and..english is my second language and no beta!! typo would be all me!

_It is a time of change. By 1899, the age of outlaws and gunslingers was at an end. America was becoming a land of laws. Even the west had mostly been tamed. A few gang still roamed but they were being hunted down and destroyed..._

 

 

Kara squints her eyes as she tries to see clearer of the road up ahead. She presses her hat down hard against the howling snowstorm. They’ve been on the run for three days now, all the way from Blackwater up into the northern misty mountains. They have even crossed the infamous mount Hagen to run from the DEO’s hunt. However, if the gang doesn’t find a place to rest fast, no matter how broken the shed might be, they will all freeze or trie to death and everything will worth nothing.

She must push forward, she tells herself. Push on to find a shelter for her family, push on. She urges the horse to quicken its pace. After a few more minutes of ruthless snowstorm beating, she found an abandoned barn. After a quick sweep around the barn she rides back to the travelling gang.

“Kara! Kara!” Jeremiah calls out to her, “Did you find anywhere?”

“There’s a old barn up ahead! Just keep walking!” Kara shouts back, she grips her coat tighter against the wind.

“Good! Lead the way!“ Kara nods and reins her horse in front of the carriages.

 

Kara kicks open the door as Mike and J'onn carry Frank indoor, the rest quickly shuffle in after. Follows by Jeremiah steps in last and shuts the door. He looks around as he shakes off the snow on him.

“Well, it’s not much but, we'll make do.” He turns to the gang.

“Jeremiah, Frank is gone.” Winn speaks up next the counter. The group falls into silence. Jeremiah sighs and pinches his nose. "Mike, take Frank outside and bury him properly please. James you go out to scan the perimeter. Sam, you and Miss. Marsh come with me. Let’s go see if there are bigger places around here for us to stay. According to the map there should be an abandoned hunting village somewhere.” He instructs, “Ms. Grant, kindly make everyone start working please. Start a fire. Warm us up. And Kara,” he faces the blonde who’s leaning against a wall and mindlessly playing with her cowboy hat, “you did more than enough today, take some rest with the rest of them.” Kara nodded as some walk out the door.

“Alright you heard them, chop chop.” Mrs. Grant props one arm against her hips and crooks one eyebrow, “The fire doesn’t start itself.” Imra, Jess and Eve immediately jumps into action, pulling dry woods and rationing food. Kara leans against the door, from the crack of the wooden door she can see Mon-El shoving snow to cover Frank. A warm hand grabs her shoulder gently, without looking back she knew it was her sister.

“What have we become, Alex?” She sighs, “Are our lives so worthless? Bodies just being dumped like that. Lucy, Alice, Darren, Leonard, now Frank. At least Frank was buried, you know? The rest of them just... We don’t even know if they are actually dead or still alive, waiting for someone to find them before death does?”

“I know you don’t handle losses well, Kara, but there’s nothing you could’ve done that can change what is already done. At least the rest of us... We’re still here. We will survive, Kara.”

“Maybe Eliza was right. The time for people like us is over...” the blonde leans back and rests her head against her sister’s shoulder.

“Maybe, but we choose to stick with dad, Kar. We believe in dad’s idea of a better world, don’t we?”

“I know... It’s just... It’s just been too much the past couple of days.”

“I know, but we need you to keep it together, alright?” Alex turns Kara around and holds her at her shoulder, “You’re not just the best gunslinger among us and a natural leader, most importantly you bring light into our lives, so you have to hold it together Kara.” After a few deep breaths, Kara nods.

 

* * *

 

Kara was woken up to the order of Jeremiah to accompany him to a barn James found.

Upon arrival, they saw three horses tied by the house and candle lights and human sounds coming from the house, along with the clattering of silverwares.

“Alright, Kara, you and Mr. Olsen cover me, go hide. Talk before shoot.”

Kara and James look at each other then quietly hides into the shade of night. Kara hides herself behind a cart and James hides behind the outhouse.

“Greetings! ....” Kara then spaced out on Jeremiah’s 'peaceful talk', she looks around, things doesn’t feel right. The farm house is far too small for three men to live, and three is just visual confirm, even if they do live here, why would they tie their horse out here in this shit weather when there is a perfectly good barn? That’s when a gruesome smell invaded her nose. She lifts up the corner of the cover on the cart, a man’s arm came dangling down. Kara bites back a shout of surprise as she tries to see more of the body. The man is chopped up into pieces, and on his chest was a sigil consist of an I and a L.

“Fuck!” Kara curses under her breath, she knows that sigil far too well. It’s the Innocents led by none other than the infamous Lex Luthor. Kara peaks over the cart as she readies her guns, aside from the man talking to Jeremiah, there are also at least one man at both windows and one man aiming at Jeremiah from the attic window. She hears a click from James as he also readies his gun, either because of Kara or he also noticed something wrong.

“... I won’t say a second time, old man! Get lost!” The man at the door raises his gun. Out of reflect, Kara immediately takes out the man at the door and the shooter in the attic.

“Jeremiah, they are the Innocents! Shoot them!” Kara yells, shooting at the other men.

“You hot-headed girl!” Jeremiah yells as he retreats to covers.

“It’s them or us, Jeremiah! They are the Innocents! There’s a body in the cart!” Kara yells back.

After a slightly intense shooting, they took out everyone in the house.

“Alright, James, go search the barn. Kara search the house. I’ll see what these boys have and dump the bodies.” Jeremiah pants, “I’m getting too old for this.” He groans.

 

\------------

‘Squeak’

Kara stops on her way out of the house, that did not feel right.

“Kara! Let’s get moving!”Ignoring the calling from James, she pulls out her gun and walks to the suspicious carpet.

“Kara!” Jeremiah shouts, “Let’s get going! We don’t have all day!” Kara sighs and turns to the door.

“Coming!” She shouts back. She scratches her nose and turns back to the door. Suddenly a tiny squeak comes from her back, before she can react, a figure jumped her. 

“Fuck!” With the person on her back trying to chock her, Kara stumbles backwards. She grabbed the person by the arm and breaks free of the arm lock. Jeremiah and James heard the shout and bursts into the house. Kara jumps back and the person‘s face is finally seen. It is a woman shorter than Kara, pearl white skin and silky black hair. Her white nightgown is stained in blood. Seeing how her opponents all have guns, the woman snatches anything she can reach and throws at them.

“Ha! Such a feisty little woman!” James snarls as he dodges the flying items, “Come here!” He jumps onto the table to grab the woman by her arm. She bites his hand hard and kicks back the table, then the table flips over, the candles and lamp on it lighting up the wood beneath.

“Olsen you halfwit!” Kara growls angrily, “You fucking set the house on fire!”

“Kara grab the girl and let’s get out of here!” Jeremiah yells, running out of the house. “James get out!”

Kara grabs both of the woman’s wrists, “Miss!” She tries to calm her down, “MISS! I won’t hurt you!”

“Let me go!” The ravenette screams,

“The house is burning down!” Kara shouts back, “Let me take you to safety! You can leave later if you want! The house is collapsing any second unless you want to die here let's go!” Seeing how she is still struggling, Kara groans and throws the woman over her shoulder. “I’m sorry for doing this but we are leaving!”

Despite the woman’s punches, Kara still manages to carry the smaller woman outside, lifts her onto her horse.

“Miss! Can you calm down and listen to me?” Kara places her hands on the girl’s sides, “We’re not gonna hurt you!” The expression on the woman’s face breaks Kara’s heart, so desperate, so broken. “For now we’re gonna take you to somewhere safe, alright?”

The woman nods, she grips the saddle tighter as her body shiver in fear and cold.

“Can you sit up straight, miss?” Kara asks softly, and then she climbs up the saddle, holds the reins in one hand as she drapes her coat around the shaking woman. She startled at the sudden contact and snaps her head back and glares at Kara.

“Whoah, I’m just keeping the both of us warm.” Kara huffs, “just sit tight.” She silently scoots closer when she felt the woman in front grips the coat tighter.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the old barn, they found the gang once again suited up.

“Ms. Grant! Mind explaining what’s happening?” Jeremiah asks,

“Miss Arias and Miss Marsh has returned from the farm and we’re just waiting for you to return so we can go.” Cat says, she tilts her head and looks at Kara, “And what you gotwith you, Kiera?”

“Oh, oh the Innocents took the farm house and we killed them after we found out they killed the owner and we found her and--”

“She needs a shelter, Ms. Grant.” Jeremiah cuts in, “Kara get her onto the carriage and let’s move out!”

“Okay...!” Kara jumps off the horse, “Um you’re not wearing shoes or anything so uh, do you mind if I-“ she opens her arm gesturing to pick her up.

“Kiera you’re scaring the poor girl.” Cat rolls her eyes, “Just lead the damn horse next to the wagon.”

“Oh, oh! Right! Yes.” Kara quickly took the reins of the horse and leads it to the wagon. The girls in the wagon immediately takes the woman in and spares extra sheets for her.

“Alright gang! Let’s move out!” Jeremiah shouts.

 

The gang sets out into the stormy night again. All along Kara rode near the wagon, the woman she saved wraps herself with thick blankets and curls into a ball in the far end of the wagon. For a second she looked up and their eyes met. Those clear emerald green eyes looking straight at Kara with nothing in them. The dullness and emptiness shakes Kara. She wants to talk to her, or comfort her at least. God knows what she went through before they got there.

 

The warmth and light of fire first welcome them as the gang arrives at the empty hunter’s village. Sam and Gayle had already set up several camp fires around the campus.

“Alright, people, unload the wagon please!” Cat stands in the middle of the camp like a queen with her hands on her hip. “Get to it!”

 

“Here.” Kara reaches out to the woman as she is about to step out of the wagon. “It’s slippery.” The woman hesitated before taking Kara’s hand, Kara almost hisses when their hands touch, her hand was opposite of Kara’s. Those slim fingers are icing cold whereas Kara’s hand was almost a little too warm.

“Kiera take the poor girl to that house, let Miss Danvers and Eva take care of her wound.” Cat orders,

“Yes miss Grant.” Kara nods, “and it’s Eve but,” one stern look and Kara immediately turns around, guiding the ravenette to the house.

Once inside the house, Kara shakes off the snow on her and calls out to her sister.

“Alex! Can you guys give her a hand? I think she’s got some wounds. Eve, please find something warmer for her?”

“Of course!” As giddy as ever, the tiny blonde immediately jumps into action.

Alex clears out the bed as Kara leads her to sit down.

“Alright miss, I am a trained physician. My name is Alex Danvers. Can you tell me yours?” Alex leads her to sit down on the bed and kneels down in front of her, Kara leans against the wall nearby, watching.

“Lena.” The woman said in the tiniest voice, clutching the blanket around her even tighter.

“Lena?”

She nods.

“Okay Lena, I’m just going to check your wounds, is that okay?” Alex gently puts her hand on her shoulder. Slowly Lena relaxes and let Alex do her work. She hisses when her wounds are being cleaned but she moves no muscle.

“Hey, how’s the girl?” Sam steps into the house covering in snow, “I heard about it from James. He wouldn’t stop bitching about being bitten.” She stops next to Kara and nudges her shoulder, giggling about the last part.

Kara scoffs, “Well he deserved it. He scared the poor girl.” She sighs, “She will be going through a lot, and I don’t want that jackass anywhere near her.”

That’s when Alex finishes her examinations and joins the two women.

“She’s fine, most of her injuries are just bruises and cuts, just keep the clothes clean and apply meds in time she’ll heal in no time but what she saw can effect her for life.” Alex says, all three pairs of eyes wonders back to the woman sitting on the bed, curling up making herself smaller.

“Kara would you mind she stays with you tonight?” Alex asks, “I know you have a basic understanding for night terrors and I think she might go through some so I trust you, plus, you saved her from that farm house, she probably trust you most in the gang for the time being.”

“I didn't technically saved her, I dragged her." Kara laughs but meets Alex's stern look. "Fine, I have no problems with it, go ask Cat.” Kara shrugs, “She gave me a whole cabin.”

“Lucky you,” Sam mutters, “I have to sleep with the girls.” Kara hums with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m staying with Maggie, Ryan, Eve and Jess.”

“How is Ryan, speaking of?”

“She’s fine, I doubt she even gets what’s going on.” Alex smiles fondly at the mention of her daughter. Even though Ryan is not biologically related to her nor Maggie, she loves her just every bit as her own. “I’m more worried about Maggie though, ever since Ryan starts growing up she’s been acting weirder every day.”

“First time parent nerve wrack.” Sam snorts, “Don’t worry.”

Alex only gives her a tight lipped smile in return.

“You guys should go eat. I’ll talk to her and see if she is okay.”

“Kara ignoring supper?” Sam whistles, “This girl must be smoking hot!”

The blonde rolls her eyes at the smirking brunette, “Just fuck off.” She scolds as she pushes the two ladies towards the door, “and ask Eve why the clothes aren’t here yet!”

The silence follows as soon as Kara kicked the older women out.

“So um,” Kara turns to Lena, “Lena, huh?” She grabs a chair and sits down in front of her, “I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.”

“Danvers?” Lena looks up at her.

“Yeah, Alex is my sister, right?” Kara chuckles, leaning back in her chair and adjusting her hat. “But it’s my pride.” She half smirks and grins at Lena. “What about you?”

“Oh I-“ Lena stammers, “Le-Lena Spheer. It’s, it’s my husband’s last name.”

“Spheer?”

Lena nods,

“I’m sorry about what happened, Lena- can I call you Lena?” The ravenette nods softly, “Okay, Lena. I’m really sorry about what happened to your husband. The Innocents is a ruthless gang and they always do whatever they want. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Lena doesn’t say anything but looking down to her feet.

“I— I understand how you feel, so if you need someone to talk to, you can come find me.”

Lena scoffs and brushes through her hair, “No offence but, no one will ever understand how it feels like to hide in a secret basement scared to be found and still had to witness your husband tortured and then killed just because those men felt like doing so.”

“ _No offence, Mrs. Spheer._ ” Kara suddenly snaps, “You have no idea what other people has been through. I’m being nice here, don’t fucking push your luck.” Her voice is low and near a growl, eyes dark. She jumps to her feet when the faint knocking came, stomping to the ground stiffly. She storms to the door and stops, and then opens the door gently, a shorter blonde stands on the other side of the door.

“Kara! I got the clothes you asked for!” Eve chips, holding up a bundle of clothes with a pair of boots.

“Thanks Eve.” Kara smiles stiffly, “Go get some rest.”

“You too, thank you for everything.” Eve smiles, “Really.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara smiles and rolls her eyes, “Scram.” She scolds fondly.

Kara talks the clothes and walks back to Lena, “Here, they should keep you warmer. We’ll take you to get some new clothes when we reaches the next town.” Lena take over the clothes timidly. Kara walks to the window and faces the other side, “Change up, I won’t look.”

They stayed silent while Lena changes into warmer clothes.

“I’m sorry. That started bad.” Says Kara. “I didn’t mean to —”

“It’s quite alright, Miss. Danvers.” Lena says calmly, “Afterwall, you saved me.The least I could do is hold myself together.”

“No—” Kara groans, “No, you actually shouldn’t. Pretending you’re fine doesn’t make ye fine. I lost people that are extremely important to me too, I was just trying to tell you if you need you can come talk to me.”

There is a pregnant silence, “Thanks.” Lena croaks out.

“It’s the least I can do, miss.” Kara turns around and walks to the door, “If you’re hungry, there will be soup outside. And the nice lady you saw shouting at everyone, Ms. Grant? She will tell you where and who you will stay with tonight.” She steps out of the door and bids Lena good night. Kara once again steps out into the stormy night, she looks around, camp has mostly already been set up. All the horses are tied into a spare shed as well.

“Kara!” Winn calls out, “Kara come join us!” Around the fire sat Maggie, Alex, their five year old daughter Ryan, James, Winn and Mon-El. The blonde wraps the coat around her tighter and joins her family.

Jeremiah wraps one arm around her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. “You did well, my child.” He says, approvingly. “If it weren’t for you lot,” He gestures to the group around the fire, “God knows how many more we might lost.”

“But we lostfive people today, two of them are dead, the rest of them… Lucy, Darron and Leonard. We don’t even know if they ran away or was captured.”

“We can only pray for them now.” Jeremiah says, “But these people, Kara..” He turns the blonde around, “These people that are alive right now, with us, you need to focus on them. You hear? You are my child, you and Alex. And I expect you two to take care of this gang like you take care of each other.”

“We will, Jeremiah.” Kara nods.

“Good, now, sit down, and let's all have some soup.” The older man chuckles happily, dropping his arm from Kara and walking back to the campfire.

After fetching herself a bowl of soup, Kara rejoined the group by the fire and was soon pulled to sit between Alex and Ryan. They talked and laughed during the meal. Seeing how everyone is not that tense made Kara relax a little. She volunteers to stand the first round of guards, after she switches with Imra, she tip toed back into her cabin. A raventte curls herself into a ball and is sleeping steadily in her bed. ‘She must be exhausted.’ She say to herself, so Kara only tighten her clothes and rolls out her sheet on the ground and sleeps.

 

* * *

 

A sharp squeak pulled Kara from her sleep. She half jumps up and reaches for the knife she places just at hand’s reach.

“What is it!” Kara asks nervously,

“You—“ Lena says, stammering,

“Oh eh— Cat assigned me to this cabin— She probably mentioned it to you but you didn’t catch it. I’m sorry if I startled you, Mrs. Spheer.”

“You can call me Lena, and it’s alright, at least you’re not trying to kill me.” Lena says half-heartedly, Kara chuckles awkwardly and picks up her sleeping bags.

“Do you think you want to go meet the rest of us today?” Asks Kara,

“Maybe tomorrow…” Lena says, “Truth be told I was having night terrors, I could use some more sleep today. Some more sleep and some food.”

"Alright, well our camp chef makes food, its not good but at least edible," Kara chuckles, "We can go get some and I will ask Alex to help you clean up those wounds before you get some more rest, eh?” Kara offers,

“Sure," Lena nods slowly, "that’s very kind of you, Miss. Danvers.”

“Anyway we should go get something to eat— I can smell the food already!” Kara pronounces with her hands on her hips. The supportive growl from her stomach did not go unnoticed by Lena. The ravenette chuckles,

“You are a very weird person, Miss. Danvers.” Kara feels like Lena gave her a genuine smile, so she smiles back, happily.

“You don’t even know me yet, Mrs. Spheer.”

  

* * *

 

 

On the day after, Kara leads Lena out to the big cabin where everyone gathers.

“That man over there is Winn Schott. The asian is Jess Huang, and the blonde girl next to her is Eve Tessmacher, she gave you your clothes before by the way. As for the rest, from the tall brownish woman on the right hand side is Samantha Arias, Imra Ardeen, Gayle Marsh, Mike, Cat Grant, J’onn, Jeremiah Danvers and my sister Alex Danvers and her daughter Ryan Danvers-Sawyer.” The moment they approach the end of the room the red hair looks up from the little girl.

“Kara!” Alex calls out to her sister, “Oh I need your help, please!”

“What is it?” Kara asks, stepping forward with Lena, she tilts her body to block between Lena and James when she notices that look on his face.

“Maggie went out for hunting yesterday morning and she hasn’t come back!” Alex says with a worried and petrified tone.

“I’m sure Sawyer is fine.” Kara groans, “She disappeared for two years before, remember?”

“Cut that sarcastic tone, Kara! I know something is wrong.” Alex growls,

“That’s what you said last time as well! And what?! It turns out to be her not being able to handle the responsibilities as a mother and took off!” Kara complains,

“She promised she ain’t running this time! Please! Just go find her!!”

Kara and Alex just glares at each other, the tension rising. Everyone quietly takes a step back, even Lena.

"Why don't you go get her then!" Kara throws her arms in the air,

“Kara be a good sister, take Sam or Mike or— someone and go find your sister in law!” Jeremiah growls, when Kara tries to protest, Jeremiah roars. “It’s not a request!”

“Fine! Arias let’s go.” Kara huffs in defeat, she turns to Lena and her features softens. “You can stay with Alex, she can show you around.” Lena only nods, dumbstruck.

Kara pulls her sister to the side, “Be nice, yeah?”

“Yes yes yes now go!” Alex pushes Kara out of the door, “Please bring her back.”

 

* * *

 

Kara and Sam rides out soon after. “Thank god the storm stopped.” Kara huffs, the brightness of the snowy ground makes her eyes squint. They ride out of the compound and towards the mountains.

“She mentioned she’s going there, let’s go in that direction.” Sam points at a precipitous top.

“Fine.” Kara nods and urges her horse to canter faster.

 

They found a set a trail that are fairly new, and they followed it all the way to the steep hills of the mountain top.

“Do you really think Maggie run off?” Asks Sam.

“I don’t fucking know!” Kara groans, she leans forward so her horse climbs the hills better. “All I know is the last time they broke it off because of Ryan, she just ran away! And then she came back like we should just all forgive her! I don’t want my sister to have an impulsive partner and Ryan to have a mom that’s only here when she’s feeling like it. This world is awful enough to people like us.”

“You mean outlaws or lesbians?” Sam chuckles,

“Both.” Kara huffs, suddenly a brown object up around the corner, near the cliff, caught her attention. “That looks like a horse, let’s go check!” She shortens the reins, “Faster, Aithusa!!” She kicks her horse, urges her to go even faster.

“Oh hell that’s Mags’ horse!” Sam yells,

“Or what’s left of it.” Kara scrunches her nose, they stop next to the carcass. “Looks like a wolf attack.”

“Yeah, but I don’t see Maggie’s body anywhere.” Sam sighs with relief, “So she must be close.”

“There’re trails up ahead.” Kara says, her eye following a line of trails mixed with red that goes into the mountain. “I don’t think horses can make it further. Let’s get off.”

“Take the guns, we don’t know what’s ahead.” Sam says as she jumps off her horse.

“Yeah, I know.” Kara nods and pulls of a sawed-off shotgun from the saddle bag.

 

The two follow the bloodied trail and cross over a tunnel, as they push on they starts shouting, waiting for a response.

“Maggie!” Sam yells, “Maggie where are you!”

“Mags!!” Kara yells afterwards,

“Margarita Sawyer!!”

“Dumbass, do you think there’re other Maggies out here?!” Kara growls frustratingly, but Sam shrugs it off.

“Sawyer!” They continue shouting as they travel further into the trail.

“Here!!” They hear a very faint shout, “Over here!!” They rushes to the side of an edge, where Maggie sits against the rocky walls by the cliff.

“Holy shit Sawyer whatever the hell happened to you!” Sam exclaims,

“A pack of wolves attacked us on our way back, I guess the smell of the preys attracted them.” Maggie groans, “It was late night, after they got Elle I just ran, and I slipped down the edge, glad I didn’t fall any further though.”

“Yeah you are one lucky bastard.” Kara pokes out her neck and shivers at the steep, steep cliff.

“You hold on,” Sam says as she nudges Kara, “Kara is getting you out of there.” Kara gives her the 'why me!' face but Sam keeps nudging her. Kara then kneels and carefully slips down onto the narrow platform.

“Alright.” Maggie chuckles, “I’m not going anywhere anyways.”

“Hey Sawyer.” Kara shakes her head, she kneels and inspects Maggie’s injuries, there are three distinct teared wounds on her face, “Quite the scratch you got there.” Maggie only replies with a pained laugh and hisses.

“Hey I tried, not a good hunter.”

“Yes yes let’s get you out of here before your wife kills all of us.” Kara chuckles as she wraps her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and pulls her up, “Arias catch.” She pushes Maggie upwards.

“I got her!” Sam grunts as she pulls Maggie back on safe ground, Kara soon jumps back on.

“Well we can’t go back the way we came.” Kara sighs, she gestures for Sam to let her carry Maggie, “Let’s see if that slope works, Arias take my gun and scout for us. If the wolves attacked Maggie last night means there’s a chance they are still close by.”

“Alright.” Sam nods. She walks ahead of them up the slope. “Clear so far!”

Kara adjusts Maggie on her back and climbs on the slope, she groans as she finally reaches the flat ground.

They continue walking for a bit, “Look, it’s the horses.” Sam says, she whistles and calls for her horses. Kara follows, she whistles and calls for her bright white mare, without the saddle it was almost impossible to spot in the snow. On the far end hill on their right hand side, a group of creatures run towards them, causing the snow dusts to fly all around.

“Kar! Wolves!” Sam shouts,

“Shit! Sam! Get Sawyer on and give me the damn gun!” Kara sprints to Sam’s horse, Sam uses all her force to drag Maggie up behind her. In one swift move, Kara gets on Aithusa, “Gun!” She roars. She quickly tosses the shotgun at Kara, “I’ll keep the wolves away! You ride as fast as you can!” With that, Kara starts shooting at the wolves and creates as much noise as she can. Some wolves almost got to Sam and Maggie but she pulls out her revolver and takes them out in one round.

 

They gallop all the way back and through a crick, when they make sure there are no more wolves following them, they finally slow down.

“Sneaky bastards..!” Kara snarls,

“Well we are still alive.” Sam chuckles, “Come on, Let’s get Maggie back to camp.”

Suddenly ice fell from the hill beside them. They look up and a shadow quickly skips away.

“Hey! Stop right there!” Kara shouts as she pulls out her lasso, she tugs on Aithusa’s reins and canters up the hill.

“Kara what are you doing!” Sam yells,

“What if it’s the Innocents! Get Maggie back to camp!” Kara yells and she rides away. Within seconds she catches up with the man, he was wearing the signature brown leather long coat of the Innocents.

“Hey!” Kara shouts, “Stop right there!” The person was most certainly startled when Kara shouted but he remains is his saddle.

“Stop running you little shit!” Kara roars, the man looks back but only urges the horse to run faster. With a growl Kara catches the lad with her lasso, she pulls him off the saddle and jumps off Aithusa swiftly and ties him up.

“Try to run now you jackass!” Kara snarls as she tightens the knots,

“Sir! S-sir! Have mercy! I’m just a nobody!”

“Oh yeah? Then why you run?! You damn Innocents!”

“Sir! You don’t have to do this!” He shouts,

“You’re coming with me boy!” Kara growls as she throws the man over her shoulder, she throws him over the back of her horse. “Comfortable enough for ya?” She smirks and climbs back on Aithusa.

On their way back, the man keeps struggling and whining in the back, “Quit it, boy!” Kara commands,

“Please, sir! It’s a misunderstanding!!”

“Oh yeah sure the coat of an innocent is misunderstanding!” Kara laughs harshly, “What’s your name boy?”

“Lu-Lucas!”

“Lucas what!”

“Lucas Lu-Lukes!”

“Lukes my ass!” Kara slaps him, “Lucas what!”

“It’s Lukes! Sir I swear!”

“Fine! We can do this the hard way later!” Kara snorts, “Lucas Lukes.”

Along the way the young blonde whimpers, sniffling and murmuring. Kara takes a few glimpses to observe him, he’s young, like not even twenty young. How come a man this young end up in the notorious Innocents? But on a certain angle he looks like Lex Luthor, which makes Kara’s heart sank, could he be Lex Luthor’s son? No— Lex’s too young to father a child this old, but she’d never know— With that thought in mind, Kara only rides faster.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive back in camp it was just night fall. Sam, Alex and Jeremiah immediately comes to her. Kara jumps off Aithusa and ties her on the post.

“What happened?” Alex asks in worry, “Sam said you just suddenly took off!”

“I caught one of the Innocent' scout I think,” Kara answers, “I caught him running away after we spotted him sneaking around us, his claims his name is Lucas Lukes, but... I don’t buy it.” She looks at Jeremiah, who nods to approves of her instinct reactions.

“Alright, Mike, James. Take our guest.” Jeremiah says, “Treat him... ‘nice’.”

James nods and walks up to Aithusa, he pulls Lucas off the horse and forces him to stand.

“Walk, boy!” He barks,

“I’ll go talk to him and see if I can get anything out from him later.” Jeremiah says, “Good job, Kara. Go get some rest.” Kara nods and walks away to the main house with Alex and Sam.

“How is Maggie?” Kara asks,

“Needs some stitches, just finished treating her, but she will be fine.” Alex says, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, as long as she’s not running away again, I will always bring her back.” Kara sighs, “Ho-How was Lena, today?”

“She’s fine, trust me. Jess, Eve and Nia love her. They are in the house right now, she’s a really interesting person.” Alex chuckles, “She knows a lot of things— for a woman who lives in a mountain.”

“We all have history, Alex. She doesn’t look like a farm girl at all, she definitely moved here for a reason, and it is never our place to force it out of her.”

“I know, I know.” Alex says.

Kara pushes open the door, Ryan immediately runs and tackles her. Kara lets out a sound of “oof” as the girl hits her full force.

“Auntie Kara! Thank you for bring mommy back!” Ryan says happily,

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” Kara smiles softly. She lifts Ryan and props her against her hips. They walk towards Maggie, who’s lying in bed.

“Hey Sawyer.”

“Hey little Danvers...” Maggie greets weakly,

“You rest up, okay? We will take care of everything for the time being.”

“Yeah... I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry of, unless your sorry ass took off again.” Kara jokes,

“Yeah— I’d never...” and then she drifts off. Kara snorts at the sleeping woman.

“Wow, your mommy must be very tired, isn’t she?” Kara smiles softly at Ryan, “why don’t you join your mommy and get some rest?” Ryan grins and nods with enthusiasm. Kara sets the little girl down and looks up, in one of the corners, Lena sits with some other girls, their eyes met and Lena gives Kara a soft smile. Feeling pink colouring her cheeks, Kara smiles back with her full grin.

 

* * *

 

When Lena steps into their shared house, Kara just takes off her shirt, the brunette notices a large burn scar on the blonde’s back. When Kara turns back Lena quickly adverts her eyes,

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay,” Kara chuckles, “Nothing I’m ashamed of.” She tucks the shirt into her pants.

“Ca-can I ask how you—“

“How I got the scar?”

Lena nods softly,

“Well for starters, I should let you know that I’m not Jeremiah’s daughter, the Danvers is my adoptive family. My family was killed in a fire, I got this when I went back in trying to save my baby cousin. A piece of wood fall on me when I was getting him out, and it burnt through my clothes, and then my back.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena says softly,

“Thank you.” Kara says as she finish changing, “I can’t say I don’t miss them but the Danvers are a nice family. They took me in when no one wants to take care of a badly injured kid.”

“A-and what of the men’s clothes? Is that why—? To hide your scars?”

“Oh no—“ Kara chuckles, “It’s just it’s easier to move around in, plus you probably noticed, it’s not just me. Alex, Maggie and Sam, lots of women in this gang wear men’s clothes. We work a different jobs and no one judges, except for James Olsen, he is a real pain in the ass.” Kara says with a cocky grin, “Not to show off but, I’m the best aim around, you know? Better than all those big strong men.” She says with a wink and a click with her tongue, to which makes Lena laughs.

“Are you now Miss. Danvers?” Lena giggles,

“Oh I am. And I told you, Kara is just fine, you know? You say miss danvers I’ll look for Alex or Eliza.”

“Eliza?”

“My adoptive mother.” Kara says, looking out from the window. The air suddenly heavies and Lena wonders if she asked the wrong question.

“Well I think that’s enough about me— What about you, Ms. Spheer?” Kara flops down on the bed and gestures for Lena to sit down next to her.

“Kara, if you want me to call you by your name I think it’s only fair if you do the same.” Lena crooks her eyebrow.

“Fine, **_Lena_**. Care to tell me something about you in return?”

“Hmm, well. I’m also adopted. And before I moved into the mountains I was taking after my father and brother as a businesswoman.”

“What happened?”

“Well, let’s just say I did some illegal things—“ Lena hisses and squints her eyes.

“Hey, no worries, we is outlaws here, we’ve all broken the law.”

“Well mine is more like a— how do you call it? What people consider— madness.” Lena says hesitantly,

“What is it?” Kara asks, “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!” She quickly adds.

“I’m okay telling people, it’s their reaction I’m scared of, but after seeing you and your sister— I think you won’t judge me.”

“Hey, nobody has the right to judge anyone, so if you want you can tell me. Your secret is safe with me.” Kara says with a warm smile, she puts her right hand on Lena’s knee and gives her a gentle squeeze.

“Well I—“ Lena’s mouth hangs open as she hesitates, “I’m not— I’m not into men.” Lena finally says, with a heavy sigh.

Kara’s eyes go round, and she blinks rapidly. Lena starts to panic again, “Gosh I knew it’s a bad idea telling you this early—“

“No no no! I’m glad you told me!” Kara snaps out of her zone and quickly apologies, “I’m sorry I’m just surprised! Because it’s— it’s not just my sister. Well Alex is married to Maggie so obviously they are, and- and Sam, too. She had a gorgeous lover and well— me...”

“You?” Lena’s eyes shines with surprise and delight,

“Yes, I am— well I’m not not into men— I love beautiful people, I don’t— I don’t care about their sex, I love their soul.”

“That is one beautiful explanation, Kara.” Lena smiles softly,

“Well love— regardless of how reckless and crazy we is, love is beautiful, even among outlaws like us.” Kara says, “W-WAAAIT-!! But, but your husband??”

“Jack Spheer is one of my dearest friend, after someone reported me, the lawmen said if I don’t adjust my behaviour, they will send me to a mental institution, or so to speak— loony or Jail. Jack, like me, he’s only into men, so to save both of us, he proposed. We were very close, yes, but it was never more than friendship love.” Lena says, her eyes looking at her hands, suddenly the scenes and sounds starts replaying in her head, the smell of blood fills her nose. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes. “B-but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when- when he died— it hurts so much— and it’s my fault.” She bites down her lips hard and startsweeping.

“Lena, it’s not your fault, the Innocents targets are always random. They kill they rape they raid— they are evil, remorseless and sick. It’s not your fault.” Kara says softly, she places her arm around Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s not… But thank you, Kara.” Lena wipes away her tears and gives the blonde a grateful smile.

“Well, it’s late, maybe get some sleep?” Kara says as she stands up walks towards the door.

“wait, where are you going?”

“Ah, we… Actually today when I came back I caught one of the Innocents’ members. Jeremiah says he’s going to question him, I think he wants me to be there.” Kara explains.

“Who is it? What does he look like?” Lena asks eagerly,

“Ah a young lad, about 20 I guess, dark blonde hair, about 5.5. Why?”

“Green eyes?”

“I guess, why?”

“What’s his name?”

“Ah— He claims his name is ‘Lucas Lukes’.” Kara scoffs, “But like hell I’m gonna believe him.”

“Luthor.”

At the mention of the name, Lena notices the obvious change in Kara’s expression.

“...What?” Kara’s voice was low and dangerous,it makes Lena feel cold creeping up her spine.

“He, he is Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor’s half brother. Lionel Luthor’s bastard.”

“How can we trust you?”

“It’s really hard to explain but please trust me.” Lena says earnestly.

Instinctively, Kara knew she probably shouldn’t trust a stranger right away, but Lena’s face was just earnest and those green eyes keep drawing Kara in… “Okay.” Kara nods, “Okay, I trust you.” The raventte relaxes instantly, “Get some rest, Lena.” Then she left the room.

 

Kara meets Jeremiah outside of the broken shed where Lucas is held.

“Jeremiah, wait.” Kara stops her adoptive father by the arm, “I think he is one of the Luthors. He could be Lex's son or Lionel’s bastard.” She says, “He looked like Lex Luthor to me.”

“Maybe, we will find out.” Jeremiah says. The two wants in with authority. James steps up from a squeaky stool.  
“Did he talk?” Jeremiah asks,

“Nothing much,” James says, “He keeps saying that the Innocents forces him to either join them or be killed.”

“Hmm, I wonder why that is?” Jeremiah slowly turns to look at Lucas, “Maybe your brother wants to either control his kin or have them killed, isn’t that right, Lucas Luthor?”

The boy’s head shot up in shock and fear. “N-no sir! I’m not a Luthor!”

“Hmm, we’ll make you talk one day, and maybe I will make a bargain piece outta you one day.” Jeremiah smirks, “But I’m afraid I can’t let you go, Mr. Lucas. You see— You know where our camp is— We can’t risk having you run back to your dear brother and tellhim everything.”

“I'd rather stay here! Please! They forced me to join them! If they find out about this I am dead!! Sir this really is a mistake!” Lucas says with tear in his eyes, “I don’t want to die!”

“Maybe we should just send him back to the Innocents and see how Lex Luthor is gonna deal with him.”  
“Probably like every other men that followed him, kill when he is useless.” Kara snarls,

“Well he most certainly isn’t useless to us right now, my children.” Jeremiah instructs, “James, see what else you can get from him, don’t hurt him too badly, he will be joining us on the trip.” He sets his arm around Kara and takes his leave, James scoffs before lifting his fist.

Kara follows the older man out, “Wait, aren’t you gonna question him?”

“He is far too young to hold any crucial informations, Kara, besides, the lad looks like he’s so scared he shit himself. Give him a couple days and then we’ll see about getting more info.” Jeremiah tightens his coat and turns to Kara, “on the other hand, you can rest tomorrow. I had Sam take Mike and Winn to go hunting. Rest up, goodnight.” He squeezes her shoulder and walks away.


	2. Ambarino - Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After young Lucas Luthor spill the location of his half brother's camp with an extra information on the side in order to live, the gang argues whether or not to raid the camp which James is very insistent whereas Kara is very hesitant about confronting Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yeehaw!🤠  
> Aaaaaand I suck at writing shooting fights XD  
> _(Sorry this one is shorter! Next one will be longer!)_

“Kara! Get to that tower and take out as many as you can!” Jeremiah yells, “Alex, Mike! Cover her!”

“I’m running out of bullets!” Gayle yells, “Shit!” A bullet nearly shot her and she drops down behind the cart, panting. “Kara! Take these!” She throws the last few of her rifle bullets and pulls out her pistols.

Kara shoves the bullets into her jacket pocket, then she looks to Alex and Mike, who are hiding on the other side of the shed from her. The two reload their guns and signal the blonde.

“Going!!” Kara shouts and turns out from the cover, she crouches and moves swiftly in the cross fire, whilst Alex and Mike pursuits and try to take out as many enemies in Kara’s way as possible. They stand back to back by the tower and Kara climbs up three stairs a step. She gets to the top and aims her rifle...

 

 

* * *

 

“I really think we should plan this through,” Kara says with her arms crossed, she sits on her chair on the back legs and legs prop on the table. “This is the one of a major hide out camp of the Innocents we are talking about here.”

Most members of the gang are in the cabin, discussing if to attack the Innocent’s camp, on the old map, the red ‘X’ marks where Lucas Luthor had claimed to be the location. Along from that information came with a train heist plan.

“Have some faith, Danvers!” James barks, “or we can go without you!”

“That is not what I meant!” Kara growls with frustration, “I’m simply suggesting that we get in form, plan it out before we do anything!”

“Since when do we need planning!” James scoffs,

“Well look what happened at Blackwater when you idiots didn’t plan!” She jumps up and the chair crashes on the floor with a loud thud. “And this is Lex Luthor we are talking about!” She slams her hand on the wood, all the objects on the table shakes.

“Oh you tryin’ to blame blackwater on me?” James gets closer, his eyes round, and Kara can practically smell his breath. She scrunches her nose and stands straight.

“You pulled that shit, Olsen!” She fights back, pointing the finger at James, “I _AM_ blaming you! You just came back with that one intel and got everyone interested and then moved the second day and guess what! The whole DEO turned against us and came crushing down on us! Your lack of consideration cost us five people, James Olsen, FIVE!”

“It’s not like we haven’t killed before! It’s all lives! What does it count!” he barks, “I don’t give a shit about those who can’t keep up!”

“You don’t care as long as you’re safe!” Kara yells, “You’re weak! Coward!”

“Say that again, you bi—”he almost reaches out and chokes Kara,

“ **Watch your mouth James Olsen.** ” Alex suddenly steps up, pulls him away from Kara by his arm, “You don’t run this gang, and you certainly don’t command us. Don’t get cocky just because you’ve been with us for a couple of months.” Her face is stern and her eyes are set to kill, “You ever speak, or touch, my little sister, or disrespect any of us here because we are smaller, or because we are women. I will _break_ your god damn hands.” She turns to Jeremiah, “Plus Kara has a point, we need to think this through. What if there was no camp?”

“That’s impossible, that kid want to live, he’d say _anything_.” James argues.

“Calm down, the lot of you. I have a plan.” Says Jeremiah, “Trust your old man, we can execute this well and we will walk away with revenge and the informations about that train.” He squeezes her shoulder hard, “Besides, the Danvers are invincible as long as you’re leading the lads. I trust no one more than you and Alex. You will always have each other’s back and you will always protect us. I know this much. In fact, I trust you enough to let you decide if we are doing this or not, my child.” He stand aside, gesturing the map on the table, “It’s your call, Kara, when Lex Luthor finds out we’re here, he will come for us, and the last thing we need right now when folks being around and ain’t back on our feet and get bushwhacked by that son of a bitch.”

“Jeremiah, this is _Lex Luthor_ we are talking about,” Kara says, her eyebrows locked and lips tight, “We really need to think this through.”

“As I said, it’s on you. You decide if we go attack their camp, get the heist details and go rob that train.” Jeremiah says calmly,

The gang all look towards Kara, waiting. “Fine! We’re going but if we die—“ she points her finger at the rest, “I’m blaming y’all. And for the record, if anyone sees Lex Luthor, I want him. I want him alive. Y’all hear?” The rest of the crew roars in agreement.

“Very well, gang!” Jeremiah laughs, “Let’s ride!”

 

* * *

 

“Kara! Imra and Gayle is trapped! Take those bastards out!” Alex shouts, shooting at the men who surrounds the couple,

“Got it!” Kara yells back, she shifts and aims at the group of men shooting at the girls who are hiding behind the same iron cart. One by one she takes them out, and then there she saw him.

A tall, bald man.

It was just a fraction of a moment but she knows what she saw, or say, who.

“Jeremiah! LEX LUTHOR!” She yells, she swings the rifle on her back and slides down the stairs. “It’s Lex Luthor!” She yells. She runs behind a cover and keeps shooting. Every time she shifts she gets closer to enemy line.

“James! Mike! Go get that son of a bitch!” Jeremiah shouts. The two starts moving forward, taking down Lex Luthor’s men slowly.

There seem to be a short pause on the other side, and Kara takes the opportunity to run over and charges to the cabins in the back.

“Kara!!” Alex barks, “Kara wait! Fuck!!” Before anyone else could react, the blonde has charged over enemy line and keeps running forward. The shooting resumes and they all had to hide behind barriers.

“Why do they have so many bullets!” Mike cries out loud, “God damn it! Just die already!” He shouts as he turns around and tries to take out some men.

“Kara Danvers!” Jeremiah yells, but she has ran too far to hear it. “That idiot!”

“Everyone push on!!” Alex orders, the gang gather together and pushes over the enemy line. “Mike! Sam! Go get that idiot!”

 

Kara dodges fires and runs into a cabin. She just starts shooting, she takes out a man with a close up head shot, while the brain spills all over his fellow men, Kara took out her knives and takes out another two behind him. Then she pulls up the refile on her back in one swift move and just shoots the rest, one man almost successfully dodged her bullets, hits him right in the abdomen and he drops to the ground, groaning in pain and blood spills out his shirt and onto the ground.

“Where is Lex Luthor!” She roars, she throws her rifle to the ground and grabs a bleeding man on his collar, “Talk! Where is your leader!!” Blood stains her hands as she shakes the man. He coughs out some blood and tries to effortlessly wiggle himself off. Kara growls and shakes the man.

“Right here.” A voice comes from behind, Kara snaps her head back.

“Lex Luthor.” Kara bites out every alphabet. The man is neatly dressed, clean face, bald head. He looked exactly the same, the blazing light from her home reflects every feature and she sees him clear. Even in the icy cold mountains, Kara could feel the fire on her skin just by looking at Lex Luthor. She drops the man and stands between the way of Lex and the door.

“Long time no see,” Lex says, “Kara Zor-El.”

Suddenly the man on the ground yanks Kara’s coat and she trips, her revolver fall to the ground. Lex smirks as his gun barrel lines up at Kara’s head.

 

“Kara!” Mike breaks in the cabin from the window without second thought, the act, however. distracts Lex for one split second and Kara took the chance to pull out her other gun and fires. Bullets from both guns went clean through their arm,Kara lets out a pained shout, the bleeding man locks his arms around her neck, he huffs with pain as he uses all his strength. Mike instantly aims and kills the man, Kara falls to the ground coughing.

“Kara!” Mike rushes to her side, “Kara are you okay!”

“Luthor is running! Over there!” Kara points at the broken window, she rubs her throat and coughing, “Don’t—!!” She coughs harshly,

“I got this! Mike, take Kara back!” Sam says as she kicks open the back door and continues pursuit.

 

“You idiot!” Alex yells at the sight of a bleeding Kara when the two rejoin the gang, “Where is Sam?!”

“She ran after Luthor, they are in that direction!” Mike points at the forest behind the compound.

“That’s where most of the men ran as well, Olsen, Marsh, Alex. We go and help Sam. The rest of you stay here and make sure everyone is dead, and I want you to find those papers of the train!” Jeremiah instructs, then he leads the three into the woods.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Imra asks, she rips off a corner of her shirt and ties around Kara’s wound, “It’s bleeding quite a lot.”

“Thanks. It’s just a scratch.” Kara huffs, “I can’t believe he ran away again!”  
“You should’ve waited for us, Kara.” Mike says worriedly. “What if he had killed you before we got there?”

“It takes more than a bullet to kill an El!” Kara growls angrily, “Let’s just find this fucking train thing. If they caught him they will bring him back to me.” She walks away in anger and frustration.

 

They scatter around the compound and searches for any papers related to their pre-planned train heist. They also took the opportunity to scavenge around the camp, Kara was in one of the cabins looking through some papers Mike shouted.

“Here! Found it!”

The girls gather at one of the barns with Mike, who is standing next to a huge cart of dynamites.

“They kept the documents with these, quick guessing they are frying the rail.” Mike says cocky as he hands Kara the papers.

“It’s always the fucking rail, of course.” Kara murmurs, she rolls out the paper and studies their route, and nods in agreement. “This might actually work..”

“Well we lost him.” Alex walks back huffing, she throws her shotgun to the ground. “Please tell me you guys got more things than we did.”

“Well take a look.” Kara hands her the heist plan. Everyone gathers around Alex and tries to take a peak.

“Well well well, this can work!” Alex laughs and hands Jeremiah the paper, “Look, the train goes pass here in two days, the location is not far from where we are camped, and there’s a short range of plains after that, makes it easier for us to leave.”  
“And we can take their dynamites to blow up the tracks, force them to stop.” Kara sates, pointing at the huge cart of explosives.

“Good job, gang.” Jeremiah chuckles as he puts away the heist plan, “We may lost Lex Luthor, but we took down quite a lot of his men! And we are all in one piece, so I’d say we did a good job. Let’s go back to camp.”

 

 

* * *

 

The group arrives back at the camp and night is already quietly crawling in.

They all sat around the camp fire and enjoys some warm food. Afterwards Alex treated Kara’s arm and they once again gathered indoor and ran through the heist plans.

 

Kara sits by the fire place in her shared cabin, the cracking of fire woods and the burning blazes pull Kara into another world. Screams and cries echos in her head. She remembers everything so well, that night when the night sky was lit by the flames from the Argo mansion, the crumbling woods from that great house she called home, the screams from her families, the scorching pain on her back and the pained cry from her innocent cousin. She remembers, the helplessness and desperation that no ten year olds should felt, she remembers the gun barrel that shone under the moon light, those crazed red eyes and mocking laugh.

“…”

“…a.”

“Kara,”

“Kara?”

The blonde snaps her head up and sees Lena, standing not far away, her brows furrow together and expression worried.

“Sorry, I was just— thinking.” She clears her throat, “What did you say?”

“I was just asking what you were writing.” Lena says softly,

“Oh, I ah— I keep this book, like my journal. I write and draw things I see in there.” Kara explains,

“Oh.” Lena breathes, sounding extremely surprised.

“What?” Kara chuckles, she leans back in the chair, crosses her legs and chuckles. “Not what you’re expecting?”

“Well, yes— I thought it might be something kore brute, I presume.”

“Like?”

“A to kill list, or something.”

Kara laughs, she leans forward and looks at Lena with her piercing icy blue eyes, shiver runs down Lena’s spine at the clear, cold blue.

”I do have a to kill list, although it’s not there.” she taps her head gently, “And the only name on that list is Lex Luthor.” She scoffs and sits back straight. “Damn me for letting him slip today.” The blonde growls, throwing another piece of wood into the fire.

“How’s your arm?” Lena asks, she walks in and sit down across the blonde, extending her armstowards the fire, trying to rub the cold away.

For the first time since she saved her from the burning house, Lena gets a chance to properly observe the blonde. The lines of her face is sharp and deep, her jaw feels like she’s always tensed. Wavy blonde hair mixed with some brown colour falls freely, it’s not too long nor too short, just as long till the bottom of heck. Blue eyes looks straight into the fire. She dresses properly, even on a run, Lena can see that she mixed a little effort in what to wear. Everyday.Her hands are not as rough as most men, but it is calloused, the tip of her index finger is dark due to always dealing with gun powder.

“Kara... Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm.”

“Why are you so persist on hunting down Lex Luthor?”

Kara sighs, and Lena quickly adds, “If I’m pushing you don’t have to say anything.”

The blonde bites her lower lips and nods, she makes a forced cough before smiling at Lena again, “Maybe another time.” Lena only nods in return, “And yes, my arm is fine. Alex is one hell of an amazing doctor. Truly, were it not for the stuck up rules made by fat old white men, she can have a steady income, and a real place to call home for her family.”

“I highly doubt it’s possible.” Lena says quietly, “Not to sound rude but the world is small minded and crazy. They will never accept us. People are scared to what’s different to most of them.”

“Never is a long time, Lena.” Kara says, “I want to believe the world can be a more loving place in time, we’re just not gonna be there to see it.”

Lena tilts her head and observes the blonde, “You really surprise me everyday, Kara. I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you too. I’m glad you’re not one of those stuck up people,” Kara chuckles, “or else there is no way for you to survive this gang. You see, what I said, was one of the ways to interpret Jeremiah’s ideal world, and that ideal, is what we fought for. To make a better world for everyone.”

“Well, true, after all, this is a gang so open-minded and composed mostly by women and the majority of them lesbians.” Lena laughs, they sit quietly by the fire for another while.“I guess I’ll let you go back to your journal, good night, Kara Danvers.”

“Night.”

 

* * *

Bright sun shines down on the snowy land and slips into the crack of the cabin walls. Lena grunts and buries her face into the pillow, the faint nosies from the camp softly pulls her from her slumber. She slowly get up with her arms and rolls her neck. She stretches and yawn, last night was remarkably peaceful. Before, Kara had to wake her up at nights, maybe more than once a night, just because she was suffering from night terrors. She looks around, grabs the scarf then slips down the bed. The room is chilly, the fire is dying so Lena quickly added some soft and hard woods. After she brushes her hair and ties it into a pony tail, she puts on a thicker jacket and gloves, then walks out of the cabin. 

 

The sky is clean without a cloud and the sun is bright in the sky, everyone is already up and about doing their chores. She spots Eve and Jess walking into the biggest cabin, so she follows. The cabin she shared with Kara was the most intact after this, all the walls are sealed and it’s warm. This is where the gang gathers at night for dinner and chat, as well as where the Danvers - Sawyer family stays. Lena squeezes herself in from a little slit of the door trying to prevent as much wind going in as possible, Eve and Jess are tending Maggie’s injuries and her little girl, Ryan, sits in bed and watches.

“Hey Spheer.” Maggie calls out, waving her hand as she keep her head turns to the right to let the girls apply medicines.

“Hello,” Lena says shyly, her shoulders slightly tenses when being called by her married last name. Jack agreed to move to somewhere away from the big city as soon as they are married, they used to live in Valentine where people are a bit nicer and would call her either as “miss” or “ma’am” since she never introduced herself to them. Not that she doesn’t like her best friend’s last name, it just doesn’t sound right to Lena.

“How’s everything so far?” Eve asks, “How’re you settling in?”

“It’s fine, thank you.”

“The cabin you stays in is nice?” Jess asks, “Us girls mostly have to stay together.”

“But Kara gets her own cabin?” Lena asks confused, “And I thought Miss. Danvers too?”

Maggie chokes out a laugh, “Spheer, if you call Alex or little Danvers ‘Miss. Danvers’ they’d freak out.”

“Well what should I call Alex then? Indulge me.” Lena rolls her eyes,

“Well we used to call her agent Danvers.” Jess says,

“Or just Alex.” Eve shrugs,

“Agent Danvers?” Lena asks, tilting her head to one side.

“Oh yeah,” Jess explains, turning to face Lena, “Before we came up here into the mountains. Alex used to work with an agency called the DEO. J’onn, the black man you see here, he used to be director. This agency used to run both legal and illegal jobs, until one day this agency turned against Alex and J’onn and joined the government. They are the ones trying to hunt us down.”

“Oh…”

“So yeah, everything is fucked up and complicated.” Jess shrugs with a smile that doesn’t contain any joy. “Although, we don’t call her agent Danvers anymore. She gets utterly upset if we slip.”

“Well that was informative and useless at the same time.” Lena groans, “Thanks for telling me those things but I still don’t know what to call Miss. Danvers.”

“I thought she told you to call her Kara?” Suddenly Alex appears from behind the girls, holding Ryan with one hand and a bowl of stew in another.

“Not little Danvers, Danvers.” Maggie snorts, “You. Lena Spheer is worried about what to call you.”

“Oh well miss. Danvers is a bit too formal and if you say that name I’d look for my mother or Kara.” Alex shrugs, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Maggie, “Here, I got you some stew, babe.” She says softly, she leans closer to inspect the wounds. “Oh that’s still inflaming, can’t completely stich it up just yet.”

“It hurts.” Maggie groans,

“Well, I can’t do anything about it!” Alex says with a huff, “When the inflammation goes down I can stich you up and then it will heal in no time. Although now you will look scary with three scars on your face.”

When Alex and Maggie falls into their own conversation, Ryan joins the other women. She walks by Lena’s side,

“What’s your name, miss?” Ryan asks, gently tugging on Lena’s coat.

“Oh I am Lena.” The ravenette answers with a soft smile on her face, “You’re Ryan, right?” The little girl’s eyes sparkles and then grins happily when Lena says her name,

“Can you take me to see the horses, auntie Lena? Ryan asks shyly with her hands behind her back and swaying her body from side to side, “Please—? Please oh please? I want to feed them sugar!”

“Well I can but go ask your moms first, okay?” Lena nods and pushes the little girl to her parents. She looks up at the other two women who looks at her with peculiar smile on their faces.

“What?’

“Nothing—” Jess rises her hands, “No—thing at all.”

“Jess Huang, really?” Lena arches her eyebrows, the asian pretends she didn’t hear Lena and looks away. “What about you, eve? ‘Nothing’ too?”

“Ooh well—”

“Eve.”

“Fineeee. It’s just Ryan really likes you.” Eve says,

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“She never warms up to any ‘non-Danvers’s that fast.” Jess cuts in, “The fact she literally just asked for your name and then want you to take her out to play is crazy.”

“Oh I see.” Lena nods slowly, humming.

 

“Ryan says you can take her to the stables?” Alex says, walking up to Lena.”

“Eh— If you and Miss. Sawyer agrees?”

Alex snorts, “Please, it’s either Alex, Maggie or just our last names. Don’t bother with the ‘miss’. You’re stuck with us for the time being, and for as long as you want to stay here, we are your family.” She says with a soft look in her eyes.

“Thank you, Miss— Alex,” Lena chuckles when Alex looks at her with that eyebrow and expression, “Sorry, thank you, Alex.”

“And Sawyer!” Maggie whoops from the bed, “Aw fuck—”

“Sawyer what did you do?” Alex spins on her heel and scolds.

“Let’s go!” Ryan says happily, tugging Lena’s hand.

 

The two walks into the shed the gang temporarily fixed up as a stable. Inside lena hears two voice chatting among the horses neighing.

“I swear to god I have no idea what the fuck in going on in Jeremiah’s head.” One voice says, “Heading east?!” She groans,

“Well we can’t go back west now.” The other voice says,

“I know I know!” Lena peaks in and sees Kara and Sam standing by her white horse, “It’s just— East! You know! All that civilisation and shit. Hell you’re lucky your folks moved to New Austin before they had you.”

“I’m lucky I ran into you lot, cousin.” Sam says with her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “Look, I know you’re worried about going back to the east, I get it. Were I you, hell I’d hate it too! But we’re together, Kara. You’re with us, just like you said to me, ‘We will protect you.’ Remember? If any of those Luthors or Innocents show their ugly faces around us, we will fight for you. It’s not a fight you have to handle alone, Alex, Maggie, Mike, Winn— We will happily fight for you, and fight with you, Kara Zor-El.”

‘Zor-El.’ Lena gulps harshly hearing that last name, although she can’t remember why. That name sounded familiar, and for some reason, she is scared to find out why.

 

“Auntie Kara!” Ryan pushes open the door and runs to the pair, “Auntie Sam!”

“Oh I feel old.” Sam jokes, “Hey there.” She greets at Lena who walks in after Ryan.

“Hi.” Lena smiles back at Sam, she turns to wave at the blonde. “Hello Kara.”

“Hey why does she get a wave!” Sam says with a dramatic tone.”

“Cuz I'm prettier!” Jokes Kara, she lifts the little girl up by her hips and kisses her hairline gently. “Hey cutie pie. How are you?”

“I'm good! Look, auntie Kara! I made a new friend!!” She points at Lena happily, “this is auntie Lena. She's pretty.”

Kara arches an eyebrow and looks up at Lena, chuckling. Lena, on the other hand throws her a playful glare. “Pretty, huh?”

Sam laughs at Ryan’s comment, “Ya momma’s girl alright, so flirty at age 5.” She walks up and kisses Ryan’s cheek as well.

Ryan squeaks, “too many kisses!!” She giggles, trying to push Sam away with her little hands. She then turns to the white horse, “Ai!” She squeaks happily.

“Go play with Aithusa.” Kara smiled fondly as she places her niece on her snowy white mare. She gestures for Lena to step forward, “Come say hi.” She says with a smile.

Lena reaches out her hand and place it by the mare’s nose first, when the white horse decided that she is a friend, she proceeds to gently stroke her neck.

“She's beautiful.” Lena says, the horse is completely white, not a spot of black on her. Her mane is milky white, sun light slipping through the top makes it looks even transparent. Along the torso, she feels scars beneath her palm and she gently scratches them.

“Her name is Aithusa.” Kara says, standing next to Lena, she takes out her brush and starts to gently brushing the mare even though she is already spotless. “She was given to me as a gift about twenty years ago. Back then, she was just a foal, so tiny and so adorable. And she's been with me through everything, the good the bad… Everything” She leans in and kisses the horse’s back repeatedly.

“The bond between you is special.” Lena says, indulging in the peacefulness of this moment.

 

Growing up, her adoptive mother never let her keep any bonds of sorts, when she first join the household, the only connection she has left of her birth mother — a ragged teddy bear, was immediately thrown out. She was taught to speak properly, to behave properly. Everything she knew was like a past life to her, when she stepped into the Luthor house hold, she was forced to become another person. Then she thought about Kara, how hell bent the blonde is on hunting down her adoptive brother. And the word hate is not even enough to describe Kara’s feelings towards the name ’Luthor’. Lena is scared for real, she’s stuck into a situation that can get herself killed if just one tiny thing goes wrong. Up to this part Lena takes a deep breath in, she is so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice how a pair of curious eyes stares at her, and the distance between them is dangerously close.

“Lena,” Kara waves her hand in front of the ravenette who stoned next to her. “Lena?” She leans closer and stares at the smaller women. Lena is so deep into her thoughts and Kara is too focused on staring at the beautiful woman, neither noticed that Sam had already sneaked out with Ryan.

Lena feels tinges of warm breath on her face and she finally snaps out of her zone, she looks up to find a pair of clear bye eyes staring right at her. She lets out a squeak and jumps back.

“Sorry!” Kara shouts, “It’s just you’re spacing out and I called you for a lot of times and— I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be—, I just jumped because you were really close.”

“Yeah… You were really spacing our there.” Kara says, she walks to Lena with her arms crossed. “What is bothering you?”

“Nothing..?” Lena arches her eyebrows and tries in a sheepish tone.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

“What?”

“What?’

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, what did I say?”

“O-kay?” Lena tilts her head, “Eh, how are you?”

“I’m quiet well, thank you.” Kara grins, feeling lucky Lena didn’t hear her slip up. “How are you?Do you still have night terrors?”

“It’s getting better now, I didn’t have any last night.”

“Good, good, good, good, good.” Kara nods, “Well I’m glad.”

“How is your arm?”

“I don’t even remember it was wounded.” Kara jokes,

“That’s good.”

“Well, Sam is going to take some people out for hunting later, the weather is breaking. I’m thinking about taking Aithusa out for a walk, do you want to come?”

“But I don’t have a horse…?”

“We ride Aithusa, she’s tough.” Kara pats on the mare’s back, “And we are going bareback style.” She grins smugly.

“Bareback like— Nothing?”

“Well I will still have the reins around her but other than that? Yeah, nothing.”

“Interesting, well lead the way then, miss. Danvers.” Lena says with a smile.For some unknown reason, she felt safe with Kara Danvers, Lena decided that she likes Kara. And yes, she is aware that she is in a dangerous situation, but before she can figure anything out— She’s gonna try and enjoy along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everyone is a useless gay ;)))  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos~  
> Find me on tumblr / twitter! @blueclyde915
> 
>  
> 
> Coming up next: Heist!


	3. Ambarino - Eastward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang pulls off the train heist, robbing Lucas Carr, the infamous and notorious millionaire. A minor mistake leads to another ending up with Kara and Mike alone versus an entire train of private guards working for Mr. Carr.  
> After securing the bonds they were after, the Danvers gang heads east into the Heartlands and hopes for a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Chapter 3!  
> This is the last chapter of 'Ambarino' and we will start in 'New Hanover' for Chapter 4. But my exams are coming up so the next update at the earliest could be next Saturday!  
> Yeehaw guys🤠

“Winn you ride down to the water tower first and set the charges.” Jeremiah instructs as he pushes the door open.

“Ain't a problem.” The young man nods and turns to his horse.

“Are you sure you're doing this, Jeremiah?” J’onn follows Jeremiah as he walks out of the cabin, “The weather is breaking, we should leave now! I thought we are _lying low_.”

“I know, J’onn, but we need money! And all the money we have— It's all in Blackwater.” Jeremiah halts, he turns around and looks straight at J’onn, “That is no ordinary train, my brother, that is a train full of trade bonds and wealthy passengers! If we execute this right, we won't be penniless anymore!”

“Look, I'm not trying to undermine you, I just want us to stick to the plan! We were supposed to lay low, go to the west and start a new life! And suddenly now we're here, robbing a train…”

“What chance have we got?” Jeremiah sighs, sorting out his horse’s reins.

“Lucas Carr is no joke, Jeremiah.” J’onn says seriously,

“Who the hell is Lucas Carr?” Kara joins up behind them, fully dressed, her ragged black leather hat on, guns in her holsters and bandana around her neck.

“Lucas Carr is a notorious man. He's a big railway magnet, sugar dealer, oil man.”

“Well good for him!” Jeremiah retorted,

“Sounds like he's got more than enough to spare!” Kara says,

“Jeremiah!”

But the man didn't listen, he just walks up to the group gathering around their horses. J’onn huffs, but Kara places her hand on his shoulder, “I got him. Don't worry.” She whispers.

“Gentlemen! Ladies! It is time we make something for ourselves!” The group starts to move around, “Get your horses ready, we have a train to rob!” One by one they all got on their horses, “Follow me! We're moving!”

The gang rides out, Jeremiah leading, Kara and Alex rides side by side behind him, followed up by James, Mike, Sam and Brainy. The thundering sound of seven horses galloping shakes the land.

“Alright, listen up, all y'all! According to the information so kindly provided by the Innocents, the train is coming north from the big valley. We're going to pick it off after it crossed the broader into the Grizzlies! There's a raised spot there that should give us good vantage. Sam, you keep watch for any outriders! Mike and Alex, you two take the front cars, deal with any guards. Querl, you and me take care of the driver and run points. Kara and James! You two head straight to the back! That's what we are after — Mr. Carr’s private car!”

“It's me and you Danvers.” James says,

“Great.” Kara says sarcastically,

“Have you got a problem with that?”

“Not if you keep your head for once!” Kara says,

“You worry ’bout yourself!” Barks James,

“Enough!” Jeremiah cuts in, “After Winn blows the track, we're gonna need to move fast! Is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?”

One by one they confirmed back to Jeremiah, the old man nod, satisfied. “Good! Now let's ride!”

 

* * *

 

 

The gang rides all the way across the snowy mountain, as they ride, night had come. The moon was high in the sky when Kara finally sees some green.

“Out of the snow, _finally_.” She says happily,

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jeremiah nods in agreement, “But child, we have to get this done fast now the spring snow is over and everything is thawing… Before anyone gets up here after us.” He turns around and adds proudly, “Well look at you. This is what I call a crew! James Olsen, Sam Arias, Querl Dox, Alex, Kara Danvers, and young Mike? Always the first man on his horse!”

“Just happy we are back at it, Jeremiah!” Mike says happily,

“You sure you are ready for this, kid?”Alex teases,

“Course I am!” Mike argues with a huff,

“Just stay calm and keep your eyes sharp!” Jeremiah says, “That goes for all of y’all. No mistakes, not again.”

“So after this, we go back to Blackwater to collect?” Asks James, inside Kara’s head she wants to either take out her revolver and shoot the damn fool in the head or stomp him with Aithusa.

“How many times are you going to ask the same fucking question, James?” Kara says impatiently.

“Hey! That is a lot of damn money to leave sitting for too long!”

“It’s crazy to go back there now!” Sam says, “That place will be swarmed with DEO agents!”

“We go back when I say we go back!” Jeremiah answers decisively, “The money’s safe, you’ll just have to trust me.” He smirks, “And if the Innocents are right… There will be stacks of railroad bonds on this train, good money once we work out how to cash them.”

The gang ride on, just before sun rise, the crew arrives around the border of Grizzlies. They took a turn down the hills and around the rocks, “That’s the water tower, let’s hold up here on the ridge.”

“Alright, Querl, you go check on Winn and see how he’s getting on!”

“Sure.” Querl nods and turns his white and brown paint horse ‘Brainy’ around. Kara takes out her binoculars and checks on Winn, Querl arrives next to him and in no time they set up the wire to the detonator.

“Here comes Dox.” Announces Kara as she puts away the binoculars into her saddle bag.

“About time.” James says with a raspy voice, “Have to say, I am rather looking forward to this.”

“Just be ready to move quick, keep your head cool and remember the plan… All of you. No mistakes!”

“What’s going on?”

“We’re ready.” Querl says with confidence.

“Well,” Kara lefts out a heavy breath, “We will soon find out.” After all, Winn Schott Jr. And Querl Dox are two of the brightest people in the gang.

“Alright people, put up your bandana. The train could be here any second now.”

Kara takes a deep breath and pulls up her bandana. Her black hat, bandana and coat makes a strong contrast with Aithusa’s bright, white coat. Sher grips the reins tighter, heart thumps and she feels the blood in her flows faster and faster. It’s not the first time she did it, but every time waiting feeling like the first time to Kara. Her hands tremble with adrenaline, she looks to her left, where Alex sits on her black Arabian mount, Gertrude. With just an exchange of their eye contact Kara felt calmer, she nods at Alex and her sister smiles back at her before pulling up her bandana. The horses seem to have felt the coming of an event, they stomps their feet restlessly and neighing. Aithusa is spiked up, she even stands up with her hind legs just as the smokes of the train becomes visible around the corner, covering up the setting sun.

The train slowly passes through the track, the crew waited and waited, but no explosion happen.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Jeremiah roars,

“You said it was fine, Dox!” Alex yells,

“Come on!” Mike yells as he jumps off his horse and runs for the ridge. Kara and Sam soon follows.

“Here we go!” Sam shouts, the trio jumps together and falls onto the top of the train.

“Fuck!” Sam yells as she rolls off the train with a heavy thud.

“Arias!” Kara steadies herself and looks back, at least she wasn’t hurt, which is good.

“Kara! Help me!!” A sharp call comes from her left side, Mike was dangling on the edge of the train as it slowly drives onto a bridge,

“Fucking hell kid.” Kara kneels down and pulls Mike up.

“Where’s Sam?!”

“She fell, she’s fine! The rest of them will pick her up, come on, let’s go stop this damn thing.” Mike pulls out his pistols as Kara loads all her guns, she knows once the first shot goes off, all guards are gonna be all over them like white on rice.

“Let’s go!” shouts Mike as he jumps off the top, Kara first aims for the guard standing by some boxes on the open cargo carriage. Once she jumps down onto the platform, she sprints and covers herself against the next coach’s wall by the door. “Shots fired! Someone go check it out!” She hears the guards from back and behind shouts,

“Mike! You take care of those who comes from the back and I deal with the ones in the front, we push on together!”

“Okay!” Mike says as he turns and hides behind the stack of boxes. Kara turns her upper body and takes out a guard running up to them in two shots.

“Hurry! Everyone go help!” More guards runs towards them.

“Mike! We’re moving!” She says as she flings her rifle back to her back, she takes out her revolver and pistol, Mike takes out two more guards from behind and moves closer to Kara yet still facing backwards. The two stays close and moves quickly taking out enemies with precision. They walks all the way to another cargo carriage, “Let’s go up!”

“What the hell happened back there! Winn had a lot of times to set the charges!” Mike says, his voice clearly upset.

“Well ask him! Maybe he was nervous, after all, he did just joined us as we evacuated from Blackwater! It’s his first job!” Kara answers as she jumps and climbs up to the carriage. “Come on now,” She lies down and reaches out for Mike,

“Hands in the air!” A guard shouts from behind, Kara groans and slowly lifts her hand up.The guard walks quick steps up to her and when he reaches the tail of the carriage, Mike pulls himself up and shoots him right in the face. Blood spilled on both of them, Kara groans again, “Oh come on! It’s my favourite coat, Mike!” She stands back up and tries to turn her head to inspect the state of her coat. “Yuck!”

“It’s just blood.” Mike huffs, rubbing the red off his face.

“Blood and skull and organs!” Kara half roars, making some gagging sound. She shakes her head and reloads her pistol. On their way to the engine, Kara takes out another. A man jumped her when she walks past the coal stack. He locks his arms around her neck, trying to strangle her.

“Ugh!” She grunts and tries to break free, constantly hitting the train engineer on the ribs with her elbow. After six blows the engineer let go, so Kara grabs him by the arm and throws him over her shoulder, she drops her knee on his abdomen and grabs him by his neck with her left hand, her right starts punching him non-stop, within seconds the man passed out, and Kara drags him up by his collar and throws him into the passing valley. “Mike stand guard, I go stop the engine!” She walks into the engine room and quickly pulls the break, As soon as the train stops, the two immediately jumps off the train and hide behind a huge rock covered in snow.

“Look out! We got more coming off the train!” Kara shouts as she pulls up her refile once again, guards practically swarming out the train like ants.

“There better be some money at the end of this!” Mike shouts, shooting from the train and then covers himself and makes a run for better barrier.

“Oh these bastards are guarding something alright.” Kara chuckles as she takes out one of the guards on the train with a headshot.

“We need the car in the back, right?”

“Yep so let’s keep pushing! The rest will follow up shortly!”

Suddenly a bullet missed Kara by an inch and collides with the rock, “Shit!” She exclaims and drops down behind the rock.

“Shooters up top, Danvers!” Mike yells,

“Oh thank you for the timely warning! I almost got shot in the head!” Kara yells back, huffing.

“Hell this guy’s got an army! Who is he!!”

“Just keep shooting! You’re doing good!” Kara says as she continues to take out more men. She takes the chance she got and runs up the hill, and then she takes out two more men. “Where the hell are the others!” Kara roars,

“Like I know!” Mike roars back as he follows up behind Kara. They stand up and look around, all the hostiles in sight are dead, Kara sighs in exhaustion and relief, so they walk up the hill top, thinking they had taken out everyone.

 

“Shoot them! Shoot them!” More men appears on the other side of the hill.

“Oh come on!” Mike cries out loud, “I thought that was all of them!” Kara pushes him down onto the ground just in time to dodge a bullet, “Be careful idiot!” She yells.

“Shit shit shit Kara!” Mike crawls to the blonde, dodging heavy fire. he covers himself behind bushes and tries to take out more people while being on the ground.

“There are still more people coming out of that damn train!” He shouts.

Finally the gang arrived from the plains, they ride up and rounded up the rest of the guards.

“Let’s finish those sons of bitches!” Jeremiah roars, the gang starts shooting and the guards were no match. Kara stands up with Mike’s help, groaning.

“Great, first my arm now this…” She mumbles, “Alex is gonna kill me.”

“At least now I see why Lex Luthor brought so many men up here for this train.” Mike sighs with relief when Kara starts walking down the hill to the others.

“Well good shooting, Mike. You did well.” Kara nods and pats Mike on the back.

“Kara! Mike! Get over here!” Jeremiah shouts, they walk as fast as Kara can,

“Are you two alright?” He asks,

“I only hit my head when I jumped the train.” Mike says,

“Let’s get the money and go.” Kara says,

“We get some fellers holed up in this last car.” Jeremiah says.

“Ah… Shit.” Kara groans,

“What are you boys planning on doing in there?” Jeremiah yells at the train, “Listen to me, we don’t want to kill any of ya…” He turns back to the crew, they all chuckles.“Any more of you…” He walks up near the car, “I give you my word, but trust me… We will.”

“I work for Lucas Carr!” One of the men shouts,

“Come on boys!”

“We got our orders!” He yells back,

“Alright, you asked for it”

“We ain’t opening this door—”

“Five! Four! Three two ONE!” He turns to the gang,

"We ain't opening this door, sir!" The man inside shouts again.

“Seems our friend has gone deaf, let’s wake them up a little!” Everyone immediately rises their gun and starts blindly shooting the steel car. Jeremiah shakes his head, “Stop! Mr. Olsen take some dynamite from Mr. Schott. You go blow that door open.” He turns to the car again as James marches forward. “Now it don’t matter too much to us but you boys inside might want to step back!” Kara and the rest of the men takes a step back as the door gets blown open. She rises her refile and aims at the opening. “Come on out boys! We don’t want to kill you! We just want to rob your boss!”

James signals Kara to search the car with him. They stepped into the luxurious box of steel with wooden interior, smooth carpet floor, soft sofas, hard wood shelves and a table of good spirits.

“Son of a bitch now I’ve seen everything.” James scoffs, looking around.

“This is a goddamn damn palace.” Kara comments,

“Ha! I'm taking these.” James laughs, shoving every bottle of the fine alcohol into his bag. “Danvers go search the other side.” Kara nods and walks towards the other end of the car. She flips open every cabinet, going through every item.

“Found a stack of paper—” she skims through it, “Railroad contract… Invoices… blah blah blah… Sugar import from Spanish contractor…”

“Spanish contractor? Will there be money?”

“Plenty, but I ain't ever following you onto another ship to rob for this life.” Kara objects, tossing the letter aside.

“Oh found some cash.” Kara smiles a bit, finally. She takes the money clip and slips into her pocket. When she opens the bottom cabinet on the left bookshelf, a black safe showed itself.

“Well hello…” Kara kneels down and studies the safe, it's surprisingly a common safe that are used — in a bank, a combination of three two-digit codes.

“Got anything back there?” James asks, “I just found some money and a ledger.”

“Yeah I'm cracking the safe right now. “ Kara replies, she kneels down and gets as close to the safe as she can, she spins the clock slowly and listening for the key click. “Ha!” She exclaimed excitedly, “Got it!” James rushes forward as Kara takes out a thick stack of bonds.

“Holy shit.” He laughs, “This is good!” He slaps Kara on the injured arm, the blonde hisses softly. “Good work, let's go!” They walk down the car with James in the front, swaying the stack of bonds in his hand like he found it.

“Alright,” Jeremiah says approvingly as he checks the bonds.

“These worth something?” Kara asks,

“Oh… Sure! This is bearer bonds! I bet we can sell these pretty easily.” He says, “ _Well done_.” They now turn to look at the shivering man huddle together on the ground. “Now Mr. Olsen you get rid of the train, get it out of here. And… deal with these men, do whatever you want, just make sure they don’t send no folk after us.”

“Aye boss.” James nods,

“See back back at camp, when you get back, we move out!” He says, “The rest of you! Let’s ride!”

 

* * *

 

“We're back!!” Mike announces happily as they crew pulls up in the compound.

“Yes we know that you're back, Mick.” Cat walks out of the cabin followed by some other members. “Now get your dirty paws working.” Mike grumbles and jumps off the horse, mumbling as he walks back to his cabin.

“Alright, gang! Let’s pack things up!” Jeremiah claps his hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “Once Mr. Olsen comes back we will move out!”

“Well you heard the man, hustle hustle everyone!” Cat shoos everyone off into their jobs. “Nina for lord’s sake put the damn book down and go help!” She orders.

 

Kara walks back into the cabin and tosses her coat on the side and slops into the arm chair by the fire. “Finally!” She whoops happily,

“What is it?” Lena asks, Kara jumps from the chair.

“Lena!”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I keep forgetting that I have someone else here.” Kara laughs,

“It’s okay. Why were you celebrating?”

“We are leaving once James gets back.” Kara says, “We are getting out of this snow!”

“Is that blood on your face?”

“Ah yeah…” Kara sighs and quickly rubs the blood stains off her face.

“I take the Train robbery went well?”

“Not so well,” Kara chuckles, “The dynamites didn’t go off, the whole train turns out to be a private army and no wealthy passengers and there was only me and Mike to handle all of them.”

“What happened?”

“Just… one lapse leads to another and we ended up jumping onto the train?” Kara shrugs while a grin. She walks to Lena and smiles softly, “And once we get out of this place, I can take you to get a horse, then if you want, you can go find your other family members who can take you in, your life can be normal again!" Somehow, the ravenette doesn’t even look happy by that news, Kara frowns, “What’s wrong?” She rubs the smaller woman’s arms gently, “Hey, Lena, did I do something wrong?”

“No.” She answers too quickly, shaking her head.

“Lena… I’m not chasing you off.” Kara assures her, “You're more than welcome to stay with us, I just thought maybe you wouldn't like the life mixed with the likes of us.”

“The likes of what, Kara?”

“You know— outlaws.” Kara shrugs, “Although we are very different from the Innocents we are no less still outlaws. And we— well we break the law, all the time, if you stay with us you will face the chance of being hunted down as well.”

“I don't have anyone else, Kara.” Lena says coldly, “It's okay if you don't want me with you guys anymore, after all I _am_ bad luck.”

“Lena _damnit_ that is not what I meant.” Kara groans and grabs the woman's arms, forcing her to look up. “We’ve been stuck in this cabin for a week now and I even liked it, being stuck here and sharing this cabin with you. Cause I like you, and I like being a friend of yours if you’d have me, Lena. I said what I said completely out of reasonable considerations. Life of an outlaw ain’t easy, especially in a time like this, more so with people like us. We is criminals, Lena, we got money on our heads everywhere west of West Elizabeth.”

“I got no where else to go, Kara, no one else to rely on. I am alone in this world.” Lena sighs heavily and looks into Kara’s eyes. “And I got one wish, just one. I want revenge on those bastards who took my life away.”

Kara chuckles, "Well there's gonna be a line for that, Lena." She bites down on her lips and sighs heavily, “Once you join us, you will have to work a lot, and maybe even kill people. You understand me, Lena? There is no going back.” Kara frowns and looks into the emerald eyes, there is no hesitation, no fear, only anger, hidden deep deep within her soul.

Lena nods slowly, “I know." She grabs Kara's hand on her arm, "After all,” She chuckles sadly, “What’ve I got left to lose?”

“Okay Lena.” Kara nods, standing back straight, “Okay. Then when we settle in our new camp, after a couple days I will take you in town and find you a suitable horse for you, yeah?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay. Well we better start packing. Ms. Grant will be mad if we just mess around.” Kara smiles, turning to pick up and dust her coat. “You’re okay?” She asks the ravenette.

“Yes, Kara. I’m fine.” Lena smiles gently,

“Hey, just so you know, I’m serious about what I say.” Kara says, “I really like you as a friend, and I really enjoy talking to you.”

“I like being your friend too, Kara.” To that Kara grins happily.

“Kiera Danvers! Get out here and carry those boxes on the carriages!” Cat roars from outside, Kara jumps up and smiles sheepishly at Lena.

“I can pack everything in here, Kara, there’s not a lot. Go help.”

“Ok ok. See you later!” Kara then sprints out of the cabin in fear of Cat’s rage.

 

* * *

 

Everything is almost set when the sun fully rises in the mountains.

“He’s back!” Jeremiah says,

“So are we getting out of this hellhole?” Kara asks,

“We’re gonna try.” Jeremiah says, “The weather seems stable.”

“And we just robbed the Lucas Carr train.” J’onn adds,

“We got some money in our pocket now.” Jeremiah says, walking up, “The worst is behind us. The problem is, where now?”

“I spent my younger years around this area, we should set camp in Horseshoe Overlook near a town called Valentine. We’d be able to hide out there just fine as long as we keep our noses clean.”

“Well then let’s go! Clean noses and everything else!” He gestures at one of the carriages in the back to Kara, “Kara you take that one with J’onn. I know you two like to talk about the good o’ days and what went wrong with ol' Jeremiah.”

 

The gang moves out, wagon after wagon. Some members rides on their horses alongside the cars. They slowly moves out of the snowy mountains and returns to the embrace of green grass and woods.

“Winn! James! Get over here!”

“Yes boss?” James asks,

“You take Winn and ride ahead, make sure there is no surprises. We’ve had enough of those.”

“Me with that _idiot_?”

“Just go!”

James sighs and rides on, “Come on Schott, you can buy me a whiskey.”

The gang continues their journey. As they are passing the stream, Kara feels the rocks below the wagon hitting against the wheels.

“Be steady!” J’onn warns, but the second after they took a turn out of the stream, the left wheel behind them breaks down.

“Ah _shit_!” Kara curses. The carriage in front of them stops, Sam and Mike looks back at them.

“Are you alright back there?”Mike asks,

“Does everything look alright?!” Kara growls, jumping off the wagon.

“Well, what’s going on?” Sam jumps off her carriage and walks to the two.

“I broke the god damn wheel.” She huffs angrily, 

“Alright, let’s get it fixed.” J'onn says calmly, walking to the back of the wagon.

“Let me help.” Sam offers,

“Alright Sam, you and me hold the wagon up and Kara, you put the wheel back up.” J’onn says as the two of them lifts the wagon up lightly.

“You still strong enough to hold up a wagon?” Kara teases,

“Shut up.”

“Just saying!” Kara giggles as she lifts the wheel up and places it back on the axis.

“Well say less and put the damn wheel back in place!” Kara bashes against the wheel to shove it back in place.

“Ain’t so useless after all.” Kara jokes as she walks back and helps putting the cargos that fell off back into the carriage. J’onn looks up at the cliff, three figures on horse observes them.

“What do you think, Sam?” J’onn asks,

“Well if they wanted trouble, we wouldn’t have seen them.” Sam says quietly,

“Poor bastards. Those white people really screwed them over down here.” J'onn sighs, rising his arm waving at the men on top.

“What happened?” Kara asks as they climbs back up the wagon, Sam joins them up back.

“I’ll tell you, but let’s move on first, don’t want to push our luck.” J’onn instructs, “Not too far now, stay on this trail. We’ll follow this river and then cut back inland.”

“So, the indians in this area got sold a very raw deal.” J’onn starts explaining as they move on, “This is the Heartland we are going to. Good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere.”

“And how is that different from anywhere else?” Sam asks,

“Maybe it’s not.” J’onn says, “I just heard that some armies out here was particularly… Unpleasantly.”

“Unpleasantly? How do you kill and rob pleasantly?” Sam retorts, “We don’t, despite of Jeremiah’s talk.”

“I fear I was trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of our blockheaded driver here.” J’onn teases,

“Hey don’t blame it on me!” Kara snorts, “Don’t ever forget, cousin. This, is a conman right here. Born and bred. Just cause it sounds fancy don’t mean he knows a damn thing about what he is talking about.”

“So… I know when we was young I promised never to ask, but what happened to your tribe?”

“I don’t know if I have one, not that I can remember. Honestly I was too young to remember anything.” Sam says, “You already know my father. He is a business man from New York, your mother’s cousin. Moved down here for a simple life.”

“Yeah I guess that didn’t end well for any of them.” Kara sighs,

“They told me he lived with my people for a while… A number of free folks did, when they moved our land, the three of us fled to New Austin. Some drunken bastard shot my mother because she is Indian, out of anger my dad killed him and his friends too, and then he was caught and hanged. Then I was an orphan at the age of 13, and I was all on my own for almost three year until Alex, J’onn and Jeremiah rode through that town that day and found me.”

“12 was around the age we picked up Kara.” J’onn says, “A wilder delinquent you never did see, but boy did she learn fast.”

“Hey, for the record, I was angry at the world.” Kara says, “I still am.”

They travel on, moving along the stream.

“Do you know this area?” Sam asks,

“Yes, a little. Been here a couple times when I was a young man. This live stock town we call Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls… Our kind of place.”

“The Innocents?” Kara’s voice raises a little,

“Probably them too.”

“DEO?”

“Let’s hope not.”

“And this place we heading… What’s it called again?”

“Horseshoe overlook.”

“Good enough to lie low?”

“Yes but… How _low_ do you think Jeremiah is gonna lie?” J’onn sighs, “I don’t know, maybe it is me who has changed not him, but. We kept telling him that ferry job didn’t feel right. You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could’ve worked out.”

“Maybe.”

“It’s just it’s not like him to lose his head like that.”

“Things go wrong sometimes, J’onn.” The blonde sighs, “And people die. It is the way it is. Always has been. _Me, you, Alex, Jeremiah_ , we’ve been in this line of work forsome time now, and we’re still here. So I figure we must’ve done a lot more right than we did wrong.”

The rest of the trip was accompanied by silence. They ride through rallies and hills, eventually coming up into a well hidden piece of land which its track is covered by oily green trees.

“I think this will work for us, Kara.” J’onn says as he looks out to everyone settling in. “For now anyway.” They pull over by the entrance of the camp. “Well there we are, _home sweet home_.”

They climb down the wagon and is greeted by a happy Jeremiah, “You weren’t wrong, my brother! This place is _perfect_!”

“I hope so.” The black man chuckles, jumping off the wagon.

“My friends, we have survived!” He exclaims excitedly, “Now! It is time to prosper!”

“Me and Kara were about to prosper in Blackwater but now here we are.” J'onn says,

“We’ve all made mistakes, J’onn.” Jeremiah growls, “But I have always kept us together, kept everyone strong, kept us _alive_.” He walks to his tend and J’onn pursuits.

“I guess I am just worried, you know?” J’onn says, “I’m old, _we’re_ old. I guess I just want folks safe before I go.”

_“Me too!”_

“And now we are stuck! East of the Grizzlies and out of money… And a long way from our dream of virgin land in the west!”

“I know, my brother.” Jeremiah assures him, “But we are safe! We make a bit of money here, then we move again. Head out around them, west of Uncle Sam… In a few months, buy some lands!” He walks to the edge of the camp, gesturing out to the vast wilderness that stretches beyond eyesight. “Look around you, brother! This world has its consolation! ”

“Gentlemen, I am going to head into local towns around and you know… See if I can spike up a little business.” A short skinny man with glasses approaches the trio.

“Of course, Herr Demos.”

“I still prefer robbing banks to usury.” Kara snorts, Jeremiah laughs and pats her back. He walks in front of his camp. “Now everyone drop your chores for a moment! Just put down your tools! Gather around, quickly now!”

Everyone forms a circle around Jeremiah’s camp, Kara and Alex by his left, J’onn on his right. He takes a deep breath and says.

“I know, that things have been tough. But we are safe, now. And we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work.”

“Get to work but remember to stay out of trouble.” J’onn warns. “Remember, we are itinerant workers.”

“Laid off when they shut down our factory to the north. Now get out there, and see what you can find. It is time for everyone to earn their keep!” Jeremiah stresses with gesture.

“There is a town little way down the track, named Valentine… Livestock town. All mud and morons if I remembered right. That is a decent place to start.”

“And… We need food.” Querl speaks up, “Real food. That means everyday, one of you.”

“Now be sensible out there!” Jeremiah orders, “And remember! The camp gets its slice, no matter what it is you find.”

 

“Kiera your tent is ready, come.” Cat gestures the blonde to follow her. “We put you over here… Most of your things were saved from Blackwater.”

The so called tent is an open shed next to the armoury wagon, held up by a piece of cloth on the top as roof. With a desk, a bunk and Kara’s box of clothings.

“Everything but my money.” Kara chuckles,

“Oh! Don’t remind me that.” Cat groans.

“Well we will make more money, Cat.”

“We’re gonna have to!” Cat nods and walks away, “Miss Texmarker I’ve seen shit more sensible than you!” She scolds. Kara snorts, looking at the older woman walking away.

_'This could work.'_ She tells herself, looking around the camp, _'We can make it._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos!  
> Find me on tumblr / twitter! @blueclyde915 and check out some sketches I made for the fic!


	4. New Hanover - Americans at Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers gang has finally settle down in Horseshoe Overlook. It’s been a couple days and Kara decides to head in town with the idle hand of the gang, Maxwell Lord. This is could a brand new start for the gang if they can truly lie low, but keeping a low profile is never their style, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well exam week is over and it's here!  
> And yes, still, no Beta, typo would be all me.  
> Yeehaw y'all! 🤠

_We got off the mountain, and rode east into some pretty enough country called the Heartlands. Never been this far east in many a years. Jeremiah seems a bit better, his eyes are sparkling once more and I can see he is thinking a little clearer. I think we all feel… A little happier, spite of Blackwater and that whole mess._

 

Kara writes down on her journal on a sunny day after the gang has settled in at Horseshoe Overlook for a few weeks. She then picks up her hat and walks out of her tent.

“Hey there Kara.” Querl greets as he walks by with a handful of freshly hunted rabbit in his hands.

“Hey.” She greets back and walk on. She walks to the camp fire in the centre and pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Kara.” J’onn sits down next to her, also holding a steaming hot of coffee in his hand. He leans back on the log and looks up into the clear blue sky. “Quite a day!”

“Yeah— Let’s hope so.” Kara nods and quietly sipping her coffee.

“There is a bunch of the kids already down in Valentine… Sam Mike and Gayle. And Demos came back with that shit smile on his face.”

Kara laughs and stretches, “I’m sure he has added a long list of unfortunate souls he has forced money upon.” She finishes the coffee and throws the cup to the ground, “You? What are you doing?”

“I— am going to read a book.” J’onn announced proudly and walks away.Kara smiles happily at the man walking away, J’onn is as much her father as Jeremiah. Even before Eliza passed away, J’onn has been taking care of her. He understands her feeling, he is a free man but he came from a place where many others are still slaved, or even worse, treated as objects. He knows the heart torn feeling of losing everyone he ever loved and he learned how to cope with it, and he saved Kara from the abyss of hate and pain where darkness is her only companion. Speaking of which, she has been working and hunting for the past few days, she hasn’t seen Lena much, they haven't exchanged much word but basic conversation. She looks around the camp and searches for the younger woman. Behind the tents, she spots Alex sitting next to Lena with her hand on her shoulder and the ravenette looking down on the ground. She walks slowly towards the pair. From afar Lena is noticeably upset, her hands prop against her knees and supporting her head hanging low.

“You are one of the toughest women I know, Lena.” Alex says softly, she notices someone approaching and looks up, her eyes are soft and warm as she looks at Lena, Kara thought.

“It's just— A lot.” Lena sighs, sniffing a bit. “I don’t seem very grave, don’t I?”

“Nonsense, you’re ‘bout the bravest woman I met, and I know, I see it in your eyes. Lena, _you_ have the courage to live.” Alex says, the younger woman only sniffs and nods.

“Well you'll push through this, Lena.” Alex says, rubbing soothing circle on her back, “I know you would. If you ever need to talk to someone, you know who to come to, okay?” She says, the black haired only nods and keeps looking down the ground. Alex stands up and shakes her head gently at Kara, the blonde then comes and sits down next to Lena.

“Hey, Lena.”

“Hey… Kara.” Lena looks up at the blonde for one tiny second and drops her head back down again.

“Nightmares again?” Kara asks softly,

“Yes…” Lena whimpers, “It got better… But now we’re safe and all that it just… Comes back to me.” She sniffs,

“I’m sorry.” Kara sighs, she leans in, trying to give her the best hug she can offer at this weird position.

“Thank you…” Lena whispers, burying herself into Kara’s embrace.

“Is there anything I can do, Lena?”

“There ain’t nothing you can do.” She sniffs and wipes off her tears. Kara bites the inside of her mouth and nods,

“Well you must holler, we are here for you.” She says softly before giving Lena another squeeze. She stands up and walks around camp, picking up unfinished chores and stumbles upon the dozing Maxwell Lord lying against a wagon. “Maxwell Lord!” Kara kicks him right in the thigh, Maxwell jumps up and whines.

“Good lord Kara what is that for?!”

“Careful not to work yourself to death there, Lord.”

“I was thinking!” Maxwell stands up and flaps his pants,

“Thinking?” Kara snorts, “Does it pay well?”

“Eventually…” He grumbles,

“So while us others are out there busy… Working, robbing, murdering, lying… Tryin’ top survive, you just sit your ass here and think?”

“Well it is a strange world we live in, Kara Danvers!”

Kara shakes her head, “Wanna head in town and see what we can find?”

“Sure, I’ve got some errands to run!” Lord says,

“Then go check the horses are ready.” Kara shoos the older man, he grumbles and walks away.

“If you’re gonna take that old sod in town, can you take us too?” a femme voice comes from behind Kara, Eve, Jess and Nia approach her, with the meaningful look in their eyes. And boy did Kara knows that look.

“Yes, ladies?”

“We wanna go in town with you!”

“Ya whut?” She arches her eyebrow, “What for?”

“Nothing. We’ll find something for y’all to do.” Jess says with both her hands on her hips, “We always do.”

“Oh we're bored outta out minds!” Eve whines, “we've been stuck here for weeks! We need to see other people or else Imma go crazy!”

“Jess is ready to bite off Ms. Grant’s head.” Nia shudders,

“Oh hell, can Ms. Grant spare you?”

“Are you hearing yourself, Danvers?!” Jess snorts, “’ Pfft! Three perfectly healthy woman ask you to take them robbing and you’re worried about house chores?!”

“Oh you got me there,” Kara scratches her nose, “Fine, but go ask if Ms. Spheer wants to come.”

“I'll go, if that's what it takes.” Jess shrugs, “Oh LENA!!” She turn and power walks to Lena’s tent. Within a few minutes Jess comes marching back with Lena behind her, wary of everything.

“Hello, Lena.” Kara smiles softly at the ravenette.

“Hello Kara.” Lena smiles, her face seems calmer now, and Kara smiles at that.

“The wagon is ready!” Maxwell pronounces, “Hop on, ladies!”

“Oh you just want to see our bottom! Get your ass up first!” Eve says,

“I am a gentleman how dare you!” Maxwell gasps,

“Just get your ass up and we can move out.” Kara growls, “We're losing daylight here.”

They departures after a little hustles. The four ladies in the back and Kara driving the horses, Maxwell sitting next to her.

“I'm so excited! Finally! Humans!” Nia squeals,

“Sing us a song, ladies.” Maxwell urges, the girls look at each other and giggles. Eve laughs softly and starts, Jess and Nia soon join,

 

_“I got a girl in Berryville,_

_Can’t be screwed ‘cause she’s too damn ill._

_So I don’t go down there no more._

_There’s a blue horse lays outside her door._

 

_I got a girl in Valentine,_

_Likes to drink that fancy wine._

_Plumes in her hat was two feet tall_

_The crack in her pants paid for it all._

 

_I got a girl in Berryville,_

_Can’t be screwed ‘cause she’s too damn ill….”_

 

And suddenly a coach sprints across them and the horses break loose.

“Hey whoa!” Lord panics and grabs Kara’s arm,

“Oh poor feller.” Eve says,

“Let's go, it ain’t our business.”Maxwell says,

“Well someone should help that feller get his horse back.” Nia says, her eyes drifts to Kara, suggestingly widens her eyes. Kara throws her hands in the air and shots back the same wide-eye look. Nia looks at the loose horse and back at Kara again, the blonde grumbles.

“Max, hold the reins.” Kara throws the reins at him, she jumps off the wagon and approaches the panicking coach driver.

“Can I help you sir?” She asks, pulling out her male voice impression.

“Oh yes good sir!” The old man says panicking, “If you can bring back the other horse that ran off it would be great! They were startled by rattle snakes and just lost it.” He points to the big white draft horse across the road. “It's that white one over there.”

“Alright.” Kara then walks to the other side of the track, towards the giant horse.

“You see, Lord? That is a real gentleman.” Eve says, her eyes following the blonde.

Kara slowly approaches the horse, she lowers her posture and soothing the horse with gentle words. “Easy girl,” she cooes, the horse hoofs the ground and lets out a warning whine, “Easy there,” Kara whispers, extending her arm to the horse. At first the horse stands up on her back leg, threatening Kara, but the blonde continues to sooth the horse and slowly she gives in, nervous neighs turns into gentle rumbles, she starts hoofing the ground and nodding her head.

“Hey girl, hey…” Kara gently pets the horse, patting her neck, “Atta girl, you're fine. It's just a snake. You're fine, let's go back to your owner, ey?” And then with one move she flips onto the horse, “Walk on.” She clicks her tongue. The white horse slowly walks back towards the coach.

“Oh thank you sir!” The driver says happily. “Thank you! You are a gentleman, sir, a gentleman!”

“You're welcome. Have a nice day.” Kara smiles and walks back to the wagon. She climbs back up and starts driving the wagon towards Valentine.

“Woohoo! Kara Danvers, the horse whisperer.” Jess cheers,

“You’re turning into a real fairy god mother there, Kara.” Lord snorts as the blonde raises an eyebrow at him.

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means you have a heart!” Eve says, “A small one perhaps, buried deep down inside, but it’s real.”

“And you haven’t, you repulsive old lizard.” Jess snorts,

“Lizards have hearts!” Lord complains,

“Well I am proud of you, Kara.” Nia says with a big grin on her face.

“Honestly, if y’all weren't there… I would've robbed him.” Kara jokes, they all burst out laughing.

“But you didn't.” Lena says,

“No ma'am.” Kara chuckles, they pulled to a stop to let the train pass, she looks back to Lena, who smiles at her.

“Good.” The ravenette says almost proudly, Kara coughs awkwardly and turns back to drive the horses on, under her breath she cusses herself for being attracted to Lena in that one tiny moment.

“Phew, did you smell those sheep?” Nia waves her hand by her nose, giggling. The wagon continues down the road, past the livestock trading post.

“It's the sheep or is it Lord?” Jess laughs, snorting.

“That is not nice, Jess Huang.” Maxwell growls unpleasantly, “And snorting is not lady like.”

“Ha.” Kara scoffs, “Jess is funny, plus, look at us. None of us is lady like.” They take a left after passing a smaller saloon. The gun smith is right across the sheriff’s office, next to the office is the resident doctor’s practice, and across from that is the local bank. The hotel is next to the bank, and crossing the muddy road is the general store and the major saloon. The horse stables sits right at the end of the road.

“Maybe Spheer here though.” Jess says, poking Lena’s arm. “Look at her all quiet and shy.”

“Let the girl be,” Kara rolls her eyes,

“Oh my,” Eve gasp, “Would you look at those snow up those mountains.”

“Never wanna be back up there that's for sure.” Nia says,l px

They pull over on the right side, just at the end of the road and by the stables.

“Alright, you girls go have fun, stay out of trouble though.” Kara warns, “Keep a low profile.”

“Of course!” Say Eve as the same time laughs Jess, “Will you though?”

“Probably not.” Kara laughs, “Just have fun.”

“We will!” Nia smiles giddily, “See ya!“ The girls jumps off the wagon one by one and eventually dragging Lena with them as well. Kara giggles and waves at Lena, whose face is confused as ever as she looks back and forth at Kara and the girls.

“So, I'm going to the general store.” Maxwell says, “Want something?”

“Nothing much, grab some dry canned food for me will ya?” Kara pats him by the shoulder, she adjusts her belt and her hat, and coughs a few times, trying out her male voice. “I'm going to the stables.” Kara says in a heavy, low tone.

“Alright. See you later.” Maxwell waves her off. The blonde walks down the corridor and down to the muddy ground. She marches into the stable, checking out every horse.

“Hello sir!” The stable owner greets her, “Is there anything I can do for you today?”

“Yes, I am looking for a horse.” Kara says, mindlessly caressing a thoroughbred’s nose, “I want one that is strong, fast, with endurance and still beautiful.” She says, “Stallion, gelding, mare… No matter, I just need it ready to be ridden. And don't give me no fillies, yeah?”

“Well sir the thoroughbred you just saw is the best horse we have for the moment, she's a five years old mare, very tamed, easy to ride, 16.2 hands, sir.” The manager gestures at the dapple grey mare, she's fine, yes, but not good enough. She hums and walks away. “Nah.” She says, shaking her head. She walks to the entrance, the manager quickly follows up. “How about this?” She says, pulling a stack of money out of her pocket, “here, is fifty dollars.” She counts the money and places it in the manager’s hand. “Let's call this my reservation money, I give you ten days, to find me some fine horses that fits my description. When I come back, I'll pick which one I want, and I will pay you whatever the bargained price is.”

“Su,sure thing!” He nods quickly,

“But don't try to treat me like a fool, ’causeI ain't one.” Kara warns before giving him a powerful handshake and walks away.

Outsite the general store, Maxwell Lord sits with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Drunk already, Lord? Or was you ever sober?”

“Oh here is to your good health, ‘sir’.” He raises his whiskey bottle to Kara, who takes it, “And to being down here, off that mountain.”

“Absolutely.” Kara chuckles lowly and takes a seat next to Maxwell,

“It’s a funny world!” Maxwell sighs dramatically. In front of them, Eve is followed by a man into the hotel with her hand in his, the man is obviously drunk judging from his stumbling steps. “This time in my career, I actually pictured myself married!” He says, “To an heiress.” Kara snorts loudly and sips on the whiskey. The warmth of the brown liquid slides down her throat and the breezy day slowly drives Kara into a nap.

When she wakes up again it was because Nia Nal and Lena have returned. They walked up onto the platform, Kara yawns and looks up at them.

“Kara, Lord.” Nia greets them, “Guess what Lena and me dug up?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Lena?” Kara leans back against the wall and shows a surprised face, “Well I did not see that coming, not yet at least.” She giggles.

“Well it’s all Nia..” Lena shies away,

“I think I got something good.” Nia leans in and half whispers, “I snuck into this fancy house, acted like a servant girl… Usually works! Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip, from New York or some place… A train _full_ of rich tourists, leading to Saint Denis and then cruising off to Brazil!”

“Okay?” Kara frowns,

“Oh come on! A train laden with baggage and passing through a bit of deserted country at night! As to get to the docks in time for the tides, in some place called Scarlett Meadows.”

Lord nods as he listens to Nia, “Oh I know that place, yeah, yeah! It’s right out near New Hanover! It’s real quiet out there!”

“Sounds good.” Kara smiles, “Sounds like y’all had fun!”

“Well, Eve and Jess certainly does. Picking up drunken fellers to rob.” Nia shrugs, “I want books, Kara.” She whines, “I left all my books in Blackwater.”

“I know, darling.” Kara sighs, “Mine too. Along with my money.” She grumbles and adjusts her hat.

“Is that Jess?” Lena asks, not far from them Jess is being dragged into an ally by an asian man.

“That does not look friendly.” Nia says, alerted and her hand drifts to the knife she hides between her belt.

“I got this, Nia.” Kara places her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder and pushes the knife back in.

Kara jumps off the deck and quickly walks to the alley behind the bank. A distinctive arguing in another language fills Kara’s ears. “Well I don't know Chinese but that sure as hell don't sound like no small talk.” She rolls her eyes and turns into the alley. Jess is being pinned against the wall and the man looks fairly angry.

“Sir, let the girl go.” She says warningly,

“Who the fuck are you?” The small Asian man snarls,

“I'm her friend.” Kara arches her eyebrow, her hands fisted on her gun holster. “Now you let the girl go.”

“Or what, exactly?” He says,

“Wanna find out?” Kara says with an animalistic low growl, she steps forward and puffing her chest a bit.

“Tsk.” He spits to the ground and swings off Jess’s hand. “You're making a terrible mistake, Jess Huang!”

“Fuck off, Charlie!” She growls, rubbing her wrist. Kara instinctively put her arm across her shoulder,

“You alright?” She asks,

“Yeah,” Jess sighs, “Thanks, Kara.”

“Anytime.” She says softly.

They joined back to the group, Nia and Lena both have the same worried face on.

“Are you alright?” Nia asks,

“Yes, don't worry.” Jess reassures the ladies, she looks back to the hotel, “Where is Eve?”

“Dunno, she’s been in the hotel for quite a long time.”

“I'll go check on her.” Kara says, walking towards the hotel like she's got a mission. She pushes both door open and marches to the reception table. “Excuse me, sir.” She says, “Were there any pairs that came in earlier, a drunken man and a blonde lady?”

“Yes, they are still in room 203 I believe.” The owner says, “Why? You a friend of his?”

“A friend of hers.” Kara says, walking up the stairs. The man shouts from downstairs,

“I don't want no trouble!”

Upstairs Kara can hear noises coming from every room. Two out of three were noises of humans mating, Kara scrunches her nose, but the shouting and sounds of object hitting the ground in the last room caught Kara’s attention. She quickly walks up and kicks the door open. Inside, a man only dressed in jumpsuit is on top of Eve and his fist pulled up ready for another blow.

“You get off the girl!” Kara growls, pulling the man up, Eve scrambles up and leans against the wall, multiple bruises are visible on her face.

“I'm getting what I paid for!” He slurred and then tries to pounce Kara, “You ain’t paying to hit her you goddamn animal!” Kara growls angrily, she fights back with a kick in the stomach and then multiple jabs to his face, the man stood no chance and passed out immediately.

“You fine?” Kara asks with concern,

“I'll be fine…” Eve sighs, rubbing the bruise on her cheek.

“Good, let's go.” The two left the room quickly and locks the door. “What were you thinking about !” Kara whisper screams at Eve,” That was awful dangerous!”

“I know! But I got some infos that could be useful!” Eve says, “This is a livestock town, which means—” they walk past the reception and down the street again, “Which means, on a trading day, there will be a considerable amount of cash in the bank!”

“Well good job! But that was still dangerous!” Kara grumbles.

“Holy shit what happened to you?” Jess asks, one of her hand cupping Eve’s cheek, inspecting the wounds.

“I'm fine, he punched me, but Kara punched him _A LOT_ harder.” Eve says,

“Well let's get outta here befo—-” Kara didn't even get to finish the sentence and a man shouts from behind the group.

“You!” He yelps, “Wasn't you in Blackwater a fee weeks back?!”

“What me?” Kara turns around and points at herself, “No sir, ’ver been to Blackwater.”

“Oh I definitely saw you…” he exclaims, “Yo,ou and a whole bunch of other fellers!”

“This is nonsense.” Kara scoffs, walking towards the man, “Hey buddy come here for a second.” She waves at him but he lets out a weird screech and gallops away.

“I don’t like this.” Kara says alarmingly,

“Me neither, Danvers.” Lord shakes his head.

“You get the girls home, I'll go have a word with him!” Kara commands with the wave of her hand,

“Be careful!” Lena shouts as Kara runs to a man’s horse.

“Just a word!” She promises. “Sorry sir I’mma borrow your horse for a bit.” She grunts and flips onto the buckskin stallion and starts chasing after the man.

“Hey that’s my horse!” The horse’s owner turns around urgently from his ‘relief’.

 

“Get back here!” Kara shouts, the stallion galloping as fast as he can, stretching his longs legs.

“Stay away from me!” The man shouts in fear,

“Get back here right now!” Kara roars again, running after the man as he runs over a hill.

“I didn’t mean nothing by it! Honest!” He screams back and didn’t notice the cliff right ahead, his horse rears up by the edge and he slips off, clinging by the edge, whimpering. He mutters unrecognisable words and crying. Kara jumps off the horse and stands by the edge.

“Why you telling lies about me?” Kara asks, the tip of her boot just so lightly stepping on the man’s whitening knuckles.

“No, no! I-I-I I got it wrong, mate! I got it very wrong! Please help me up please!” He cries desperately,

“I ain’t never been in Blackwater.” Kara growls,

“Then why are you chasing me!” He cries,

“I got an unfortunate face!” Kara huffs,

“Yes, yes… Me too! Now please pull me up please!!” One hand slipped and he screams ever harder. Kara rolls her eyes and bends down, grabbing the man’s collar and lifts him back to solid ground.

“You okay there partner?” She claps her hands together to get rid of dusts.

“No… I am not.” He whimpers, “I’m a mess!”

“Least you ain’t dead.” Kara scoffs,

“There is that…” The man pants, he extend his arm to Kara, “Jimmy Brooks.”

Kara steps forwards the slightest bit, and the man tenses. “I think it’s best for the both of us if we pretend this never happened.”

“Oh I agree,” The man says, sweating and smiles awkwardly, “You saved my life. You’re a good man and I, errr… Here, you want a pen?” He takes out a pen from his jacket pocket and passes it to Kara, “Here, it’s one of ‘em steel ones.”

Kara takes over the pen, inspects it and gestures at Brooks, “That’s very kind of you.” She slides the pen into her side bag, she looks up with icy cold blue eyes, “But I ain’t no good ‘ _man_ ’, Jimmy Brooks, not usually.” She steps even closer to the trembling man, “You see… I was in Blackwater, I kill people, and maybe I shoulda killed you…” She squints her eyes, she now stands face to face with the man, “Should I have killed you, Jimmy Brooks?” Her voice is low, hoarse and intimidating.

“Me?” Brooks whimpers, eyes wide and full of fear. “I Ne—ver saw you. Not now, not-not ever!” He stumbles backwards, “I think we have an understanding?” Kara smirks and nods.

“Of course we do.” Kara says, “Jimmy Brooks, I will _remember_ that. I have a good memory.” She taps her temple gently.

“I haven’t… I haven’t! Not-not one lick! Not… One sense in this here old mind!” He exclaims as he clumsily walks backwards to his horse, he quickly jumps on his horse. “Come on! You have a nice day now, sir.” Kara slowly walks away and to the horse she ‘borrowed’ after the man gallops away. She slowly rides back to Valentine, where near the brink of the town centre, a man paces back and forth anxiously.

“Sir.” Kara halts the horse in front of him and jumps off the horse, “Here’s your horse back, friend.”

“Hey! My horse!!” He shouts excitedly, “Boy am I glad to see you!You really were just borrowing it!” He exclaims, hugging the horse’s neck.

“Appreciated it.” She smiles gently and walks away. She walks back in town slowly, wondering how she can get back to camp, she remembered that J’onn mentioning some of the gang in town at the saloon.

“Must be drunk like there’s no tomorrow already.” Kara snorts as she pushes open the gates of the Saloon. Inside on the side of the bar was three people with three ladies, one of which she immediately recognised as Lena, she fast paces forward. “Lena!”

“Kara! You’re back.” Lena smiles, her cheeks are slightly flushed in pink and smiling happily.

“I thought you went back to camp with the girls!” Kara says, “What are you doing here!”

“Oh we ran into them and I asked Lena to stay for a drink!” Sam turns around with a big pint of beer already half gone in her hand, “She!” She points at Lena, “Needs catharsis.” She snorts before chucking down the rest of the beer. Lena slutes Kara with a cup of whiskey in her hand and dries up as Sam picks up a new pint of beer.

“Join us!” Mike says, wrapping his arm around Kara. “Come meet our friends!” He gestures to the other two ladies who she doesn’t recognise. They turn around and inside, Kara groans impatiently.

“Pleased to meet you.” Kara bites the inside of her mouth.

“Well ain’t you just the tough of teak mountain man?” The ginger says, her eyes going up and down on Kara and the blonde feels violated, she coughs awkwardly and tugs on the shirt near her chest.

“Oh you be quiet, Anastasia!” The other black haired woman says, “Anyone can tell this one is a _pussy cat_.”

“Exactly, this one is a pussy… Cat.” Sam slurs a bit, “Ain’t that so, Kar?”

Kara rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say.” She scoffs, “How much you cost, anyway?”

“Well ain’t that a nice way to talk to a lady?” The red haired says, leaning forward and put her ample bosom full on display.

“Oh! I didn’t know I was talking to a _‘lady’_.” Kara mocks, the girl’s expression immensely darkens,

“Excuse me.” And then she quickly walks away, looking for new targets.

“Well I must say,” Mike sighs, “Ye got a fine way with the women, Kara.” Kara steps in between him and Lena, and orders a shot.

“Ha, a regular dandy and charmer.” She smirks, chucking down the liquid in tiny glass. “Where’s Gayle?” She looks around and see no shadow of that young, grumpy blonde.

“Oh I dread to think about it.” Mike giggles and downs another shot. Among the clattering nosies and the lousy piano, the door was pushed open harshly, and in comes Gayle Marsh, drunk in a flash. “Oh there she is!” Mike points to the gate, and a man just so happens to stumble into her, spilling her drink all over her shirt.

“Hey!” Gayle roars, “Watch where you’re going!”

“Ten bucks she’s ‘bout to kiss that guy.” Sam giggles, she turns around and enjoys the possible rising fight. Within a second Gayle kisses his face with her fist, hard. The man falls onto a table and breaks it.

“OH! AND THERE IS OUR ANSWER!” Mike roars. Sam charges forward to pull Gayle off the guy but another man pounces her. Suddenly the whole bar turns into a fight.

“Fucking hell.” Kara grumbles and walks to Gayle, but a man suddenly starts throwing punches at her, she jumped back and defends herself, blocking the punches and throws the man over her shoulder.

“Let’s just shoot these bastards!” Gayle roars, the bar is full of people fighting and everyone else just quickly adverts themselves out.

“No!’ Kara yells back, grunting as she knocks the light out of the attacker. “We can not!”

“We can handle these fools, come on!” Sam yells.

“Stop dancing around and fight me, ya skunk!” Mike smirks, challenging his fighter. Kara hears a yelp and a drunk man was taking this opportunity to harass Lena, she marches forward and smashes the man’s head on the counter in one move. “Get outta here!” Kara says, holding her hand and walks out of the saloon, “Stay away from the window but stay here, if anything goes wrong shout my name.” Kara instructs, “But I need to go back in before those damn fools kill someone.” Lena nods and feeling all her drunkness leaving her system in that one split second. Kara runs back in and hears a roar from upstairs.

“What is going on down here!” A man shouts angrily as he marches down the stairs, each heavy steps making the wood creek. He’s thick and at least two heads taller than Kara.

“Tommy stay outta this!” The bartender begs,

“Come here, ye little greaser!” The big bald man with moustache growls, Mike takes the chance and punches him. At the same time someone hits Kara right in the back of her head with a chair and chokes her.

“Get off me!” She roars, repeating hitting the man’s ribs with one elbow and the other hand scratching into the man’s skin. The man grunts with every hit but still doesn’t let go. Mike was being dramatically defeated, pinned down on a table and struggling. Finally Kara breaks free of the man, she turns around, grabs him by his collar and punches him right in the face.

“Danvers go help Mike!”

“You started this fucking mess Marsh!” Kara roars as she charges to Tommy, pulling him off of Mike with gravity. The man didn’t falter but he did let go of Mike, he punches Kara in the cheek with a right hook and the world suddenly doubles up in Kara’s eyes.

“You want some too, huh you pussy?” Tommy growls and throws Kara over a table, she rolls onto the ground, everything is dizzy, before she can react, the man brutally lifts her up by her coat and throws her out through the window. Kara falls onto the broken glasses and rolls onto the muddy road, rolling mud and horse shit all over her. Lena screams in surprise when all the glasses breaks next to her.

“I told ya not to stand near the window…” Kara grunts as she tries to stand up.

“Come on, pretty boy!” Tommy walks out of the saloon,

“ _Pretty boy_?!” Kara growls, “You’re kiddin’ me!” She walks big steps towards Tommy but he knocks her down in one hit straight on the top of her head.

“Oh you won’t be so pretty when I’m done!” He barks.

The two fights and counters, Kara is mostly the one being punched, she grunts heavily when Tommy takes advantage of her hair and drags her face down to meet his knee. People in town starts to gather around the saloon as the sound of window breaking draws them in.

“Kill that peabrain Danvers!” Marsh roars,

“You got it?!” Sam yells, there are people cheering for Kara and some cheering for Tommy.

“I got this son of a bitch!” Kara spits some blood onto the ground, she shakes her head and takes a deep breath, calming herself down and suddenly, it’s like Tommy’s movements slowed down. Kara dodges every punch, she advances when he lost balance on a particular hard blow. She bunches him in the stomach, in the ribs, in the face and kicks him real hard in his balls. The man stumbles and falls to the mud, Kara roars and gets on top of him, she chokes him with her left hand and beats him with her right, the crowd slowly quiets down when the situation goes south, Kara seems to have lost herself in the fight. She pants heavily like an animal and punches Tommy blows after blows, his face is all bloody and his nose is broken, but Kara is still hitting.

“Hey someone go stop them!” Someone in the crowd says but no one dares to walk up.

Lena who was standing in the back notices the situation, she runs down and pushes away the people, “Stop!” She yells, grabbing Kara’s rising fist with both her hands. “Stop!” She says, panting. The crazed look in Kara’s eyes makes Lena tremble, there was nothing in those dilated pupils. “That’s enough, you won.” Lena whispers, taking Kara’s hand, lowers her fist and slowly pulls her away from the man. She gently leads the panting blonde to the side of the saloon next to a bucket of water. Kara supports herself by grabbing the barrel with both her hands, she buries her face into the barrel and gets rid of all the blood and mud. Lena rips off the corner of her dress and offers it to Kara. They sat down on the bench outside of the general store again. Kara opens her mouth and rubs her sore face, the ravenette just sits quietly next to Kara, looking at the woman worryingly.

“Making new friends, I see.” A familiar voice says as Kara tries to rub the bruises on her shoulder better. She looks up and a man dressed in fancy suit walks up to them behind Jeremiah.

“Thomas Coville as I live and breathe!” Kara exclaims as she tries her best to stand up and greet the man behind Jeremiah.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Miss. Danvers.” The man takes off his hat and bows deeply.

“I though you had gone to New York!” Kara chuckles,

“And miss all this fun? Oh no no!” He chuckles back, “I went to Blackwater in search of you…” He looks up and sees Sam, Mike and Gayle walking towards them. “Ah, fellers! Miss. Arias, Miss. Marsh as mean as always. And Mr. Matthews as good as he can be! It’s real good seeing all you again!” He nods happily, turning back to Kara, who’s leaning against the post, “Anyway as I was saying. I went back to Blackwater and seems like you’re not very welcomed there.”

“Ah yeah.” Jeremiah sighs,

“We left a whole lot of money there.” Kara sighs,

“And young Lane it seems.” He says calmly but everyone shots their head up, especially Kara. She jumps to her feet and grabs Coville by his shoulder.

“Lucy?! She is alive?!”

“Yes— For now. She is being held in Blackwater by a group of bounty hunters, trying to negotiate a higher price.” Coville says, “I heard they’re ‘bout to move location, in seven days time.”

“It’s too dangerous to step into Blackwater now, Kara.” Mike says,

“I know but,” She looks to Jeremiah who nods gently, “If she is alive we have to try.”

“She’s right,” Jeremiah agrees, “Mr. Matthews, you go with Mr. Coville and see what you can do. Sam, you go alone to see what you can dug up.”

“Alright.” Sam nods,

“Be careful.” Kara says, extending her arms to her cousin and pulls her into a tight hug.

“You know I am.” Sam smiles tight lipped, patting the blonde on her shoulder, “You too, Kar.”

“I know, I know.” Kara grabs hold of Sam’s shirt tightly, “El mayaraha.” She whispers,

“El mayaraha.” Sam says firmly and turns to mount her black and white Appaloosa, Ruby and rides out of Valentine.

“Well Mr. Matthews come with me.” Coville says as he turns elegantly and walks to his horse.

“Miss Marsh come with me, we might need to discuss about your anger management issues.” Jeremiah says, turning to Kara. “Get some rest get yourself together and then join them.” Kara nods stiffly,

“What does that mean!” Gayle growls,

“Ah Gayle!” Jeremiah sighs and leads the woman away, leaving Kara and Lena still. Kara slumps back in the bench and lets out a long sigh.

“Who's Lucy?” Lena asks,

“She's one of us, kind of like my best friend.” Kara explains, “She used to date James Olsen.” She adds with a weird wiggle of her eyebrow to Lena, the ravenette giggles.

“Hard to imagine him with someone.”

“Yeah.. It ended ugly.” Kara says, “Anyway when we were extracting from Blackwater, her horse got shot and we couldn't went back and get her, James dragged me away. I thought she died, but apparently she's just kidnapped by a bunch of bounty hunters.”

“You're going, right?”

“Of course I am.” Kara huffs, “Lucy is like my best friend!”

“Not Sam?”

“Blach, Sam is my cousin.” Kara grins, “And Alex is my sister, my families are cool.” Lena hums and sits closer to the cockily grinning blonde.

“Yes, your family is interesting and kind.” Lena says, “I never properly thanked you, Kara…” she bits her bottom lip, “For saving me, and keeping me around.”

“Hey, you're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.” Kara smiles softly, “And don’t thank anyone for keeping you around, you are your own people, and you have total freedom to come and go.” She places her hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Thank you for staying with us. You truly makes everyday more interesting somehow.”

“Yeah, you too.” Lena smiles shyly.

“Well let's go back!” Kara stands up, clapping her hands together.

“But we don't have a horse…” Lena arches her eyebrow.

“This is why we are outlaws.” Kara grins smugly, wiggling her eyebrows once more. “Come.” She extends her hand to the sitting woman.

“Alright.” Lena giggles and takes Kara’s hand. They walk to the outside of the town sneakily.

“I was chasing that man when I saw this place.” Kara says, they hide behind some trees and looking over to a big, empty farm with only a few hands all busying working around. “There're several horses free ranching near by, we can just jump on one and go.”

“That's stealing!”

“Shhh!” Kara presses her finger on Lena’s lips, her eyes wide. “That's why we have to be quiiiiiet!” The softness of Lena’s lip lingers after Kara has takes her hand back, and although Lena wants to deny it, they both felt an excitement buzzing through them as they approach the horses.

Kara picks a big Shire draft horse, she first approaches the horse gently, then she reins him in with bridle made of rope. She leads him to Lena, who hides near some trees. She jumps onto the black gentle beast first. “There you go, milady.” Kara then pulls Lena up behind her, “Hold on tight.” She smiles and kicks the horse gently with her heels. They slowly walks back to Horseshoe.

“I hate this dress.” Lena grumbles, “I'm not used to sitting side ways.” She practically leans her whole body against Kara, both hands fisting Kara's muddy coat in fear of falling.

“Next time we come back in town we can go buy you some pants,” Kara smirks, “You can also sit with your legs apart, I won't judge.”

“It's too hard to move right now!” Lena whines.

“Okay okay!” The blonde giggles, amused by the agitated ravenette behind her. The two kept talking on their trip back, and when the two arrive at the camp the sun is still up.

“I need to change my clothes. You too.” Kara sighs, dusting the dried off mud from her coat, eyeing Lena’s dress as well.

“I was too preoccupied to not fall to my death than being mudded.” Lena says, patting the Shire gently, “He is big.”

“Yeah,” Kara nods, tying him to the post. “J’onn! We got you a shire!” She turns around and shouts, “Well see you later, Lena.” She smiles shyly at the smaller woman and walks away. Lena watches the blonde suddenly stops and turns back to her.

“I really liked spending time with you.” She says, with a dash of pink on her cheeks and her fingers fidgeting together.

“Yes, me too, Kara.” Lena smiles, she walks forward and presses a lingering kiss on the slightly blushing blonde on the cheek. When she pulls away Kara’s face was all red to her ears and her neck. “See you later.”

“Um, yes! Se-see you later.” Kara smiles and walks away quickly.

 

* * *

 

She quickly gets changed and charges to Alex’s tent.

“AL—” She pushes open the door and finds her sister naked on top of Maggie Sawyer, or to be more precise… Her sister’s bum on her sister in law’s face. “OH MY GOD.” She jumps out the tent gagging.

“KARA DANVERS!” Alex screams on the top of her lungs.

“I’M SORRY!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” She whines, gagging still.

“THE TENT IS CLOSED!”

“YOU THIRSTY LESBIANS!” Kara screams, she pokes her head in again, but eyes closed. “Anyway I need to talk to you two about something, call me when you are fully dressed.” She escapes the tent and went to Querl for some beer.

 

A few minutes Alex approaches Kara at the camp fire near the back of the camp, fully dressed but still flushed.

“Ugh, at least try to cover up your sex hair, Alex.” Kara pretends to throw up, the brown-red haired girl rolls her eyes.

“What is it?”

“I need Mags too.”

“Oh so I'm not good for you?”

“On this matter? Yeah. You're too bias.”

“Fine, let's go.”

“Oh ew no no not in that tent.”

“Not in the tent you idiot!” Alex huffs and drags Kara to the tree behind her tent.

“Alrighr, I'll go get Maggie.” Alex says,

“What is it little Danvers?” Maggie walks in after Alex in less than a minute. “There’s monster under your bed?”

“The only monsters are you two horny devils.” Kara huffs, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, the scars don’t hurt that much anymore. Although it’s super itchy.” Maggie says as she reaches up and scratches her face.

“Hey! No scratching!” Alex slaps off her hand. “It’s scabbing!” She turns to Kara, “So, she’s here, what is it really?”

“First off, Thomas Coville showed up today.”

“I thought he left for New York.”

“He said he ‘didn’t want to miss all the fun’.” Kara rolls her eyes, “Anyways he was back in Blackwater to find us but we left already, but he found..”

“Our money?”

“No, he found Lucy.” Kara says, “She is alive but taken hostage by some bounty hunters as a bargain chip with the governments.”

“Fuck we gotta get her!” Maggie says,

“I know, they move in a week’s time. Sam and Mike has left with Coville to see what they can find first, I’ll join them on the day they are moving.”

“Okay, you need to get little Lane back.” Maggies nods, “Is there anything we can do?”

“Not really, Alex should stay here because she’s the doctor and you… Well Mags to be honest we’re not so sure you are ready to be back on horse back just yet.”

“Yeah I know…” Maggie sighs, “The faster this thing heals the sooner I can go back on a horse.”

“Speaking of horse,” Kara says, leaning back against the tree now that the important project is mentioned. “I asked the local stable to find some good horses and I will go see them next week, you should come with us.”

“Don’t you have Aithusa?” Alex questions, but Maggie picks up something else.

“Wait _US_?”

“Yeah, it’s a surprise gift for Lena actually. She wants to be part of us, she needs a horse, but not some random replaceable Morgan horse.” Kara snorts, “She deserves a good horse that she can bond with.”

“That’s gonna cost a good amount of money, Kara.” Alex says, “Are you sure about this? We don’t even know if she’ll stay _stay_ with us.”

“Well it doesn’t matter, Al.” Kara shrugs, “Even if Lena wants to leave us after some time she is always free to go, she is in no one’s debt and bound to nothing. I’m not buying her a horse because she’s going the Danvers gang, no, she lost everything in this world and as far as she tells me there are no one else for her, so she is all alone. All these emotions is not good if she just boxes it in, giving her a horse means she can bond with something, and that’ll do her good!”

“Well if you are sure…” Alex crosses her arms in front her chest, “I’m just a bit sceptical about her I guess.”

“Babe you are sceptical to every new friend of Kara’s.” Maggie slaps Alex’s arm gently, “And is it me or do I smell a pinch of… _You know_?” The little woman pokes her head into the camp making sure no one is around and then looks back, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Kara shrugs, slightly nervously, “It’s her story to tell.”

“Ah, that’s a solid yes then.” Alex snorts, Kara swats her sister's arm with her fist. “What was that for!”

“Just shut up,” Kara rolls her eyes and plays with the tip of her curly hair, “Anyway I just… She kissed me and I felt _just a bit_ of—”

“SHE WHAT?!” Alex yells loud enough to wake up the drunk asleep Maxwell Lord,

“On the cheek! _On the cheek!_ ” Kara adds in a panic, muffing Alex’s scream with both her hands.

“Ohhh gay!” Maggie says excitedly, “Is that what you wanna tell us?”

“Well, yes? No? I mean—” Kara says anxiously, suddenly Alex elbows her hard in the stomach and Kara yelps.

“You almost suffocated me!”

“Well you were screaming!” The blonde pouts,

“Next time finish your sentence!” Alex growls grumpily,

“Okay okay babies calm down.” Maggie interferes, “Well so far we don’t know Lena too well yet so don’t get over excited, we all know that’s what you tend to do.”

“I do not—” Kara pouts,

“Amélie?” Alex arches her eyebrow, Kara groans loudly,

“That was a completely different case…!”

“Yeah and the only case we can refer to, Kara.” Alex says, suddenly being all serious and looks at her sister firmly. “You haven’t been in much relationships, Kara, and I meant human relationships, let alone romantic relationships, you haven’t known much of the world outside of this gang. I just want you to be cautious, not everyone is like us in this gang, okay? People can be killed just being different.”

“I know…” Kara grumbles, “I’m not even saying anything yet,” She pouts, “I just told you she kissed me on the cheek and you’re lecturing me like I plan to elope with her.”

“Well you’re buying the girl a horse, little Danvers. You’er pretty smitten.” Maggie says, with her eyebrows raised and shrugging. Kara sighs again,

“I know you mean well, I’ll try to not overwhelm her.”

“Not try to, Kar. You cannot!”

“Okay okay! Got it mom!” The blonde scrunches her nose at her sisters and pokes out her tongue. They breaks into peaceful giggles and then a comfortable silence, just looking at each other.

“Have you eaten?” Kara asks, sighing happily that this feels so normal again, small talks between her families.

“Not yet,” Maggie says, “I was busy eating someone else.” She laughs,

“Oh my god disgusting!” Kara yells in disgust, her face all scrunched up.

“Let’s go get something to eat.” Alex says, “I need to go pick Ryan up from Nia and Eve, hope they didn’t do anything stupid. Meet you at the fireplace?”

“Sure.” The blonde and the brunette nods at the same time. They walk slowly together towards the stew pot next to butcher’s stand.

“So… I haven’t told Lena yet.”

“What?”

“The horses.”

“So…?”

“Can you um, maybe ask her for me?”

“Oh no no lil’ Danvers this is your gift!”

“I know! I just want it to be a surprise or something…” Kara says, her voice gets smaller by the word, “Please?”

“Fine, but you are buying my new tack.”

“Not because of that but because you love me?” Kara frown pouts,

“Hmm, no.” Maggie grins, "I'm immune to that pout, baby." She says casually, they sat down by the main camp fire in the centre of the camp. There is Cat sitting on a log sipping her stew; Nia sitting next to Querl, both dong their own thing but stealing a glance once in a while when they thought no one notices; J’onn sitting on a chair telling tales of his younger adventures; Imra reading a book sitting next to Gayle who is sharpening and polishing her knife.

“Hey guys!” Kara chirps,

“Ah, Miss. Danvers, Miss. Danvers-Sawyer. Come join us!” Querl greets with the same old tone and his weird hand gesture still places firmly on his laps,

“Well isn’t this Kara.” J’onn says with a knowing look, “I heard what happened today.”

“Blame Gayle!” Kara huffs, “And this guy probably beat my tooth loose, my jaw is sore.”

“Well that guy ran into me first.” Gayle mumbles,

“You should never get this drunk in public ever again.” Kara says, Gayle only snorts and goes back to sharpening her hunting knife.

“Maggie how is your face?” Nia asks with the concerned smile on her face,

“It’s getting better.” Maggies says, chewing on some meat in her stew, “Can’t wait to be back on horse again.” Lena from some distance appears and walks to the stew pot. “Yo Lena!” Maggie calls out, the ravenette seems to jump a little and looks up at Maggie with a confused face, “Come join us!” She yells, waving her hand. Lena points to herself, tilting her head to one side. “Yes you! Grab your dinner and come here!” The woman walks towards them hesitantly, but as she as she reaches the fire, everyone moves around and made space for her, so she sits down on the log, right next to Cat and across Maggie and Kara.”I heard you went to town for the first time today, how was it?” Maggie asks,

“It was…” Lena curls her lips upwards, smiling, “Fun, but also chaotic.”

“Yeah the fight was quite the show, or so I heard.” J’onn says, “How are you settling in, Ms. Spheer?”

“Quiet well, thank you, sir.” Lena smiles politely at the old man, "Please call me Lena."

“Then, call me J’onn.”

“Speaking of town, I need to go in town next week,” Maggie says,

“What for?” Kara asks,

‘You sneaky little shit.’ Maggie snorts in her head, “Well you know I lost Elle to the wolves attack, but I feel like I’m getting better, so I want another horse, I heard the stable in Valentine was fine.”

“Yeah, they have some good horses, and very fine tacks, too.” J’onn says, he turns to Kara, “And maybe when you go there you can take the big feller you took today and sell him for a good price, just so you can get some more money for the horses and tacks.”

“You don’t like him?”Kara frowns, “He’s a precious!”

“Apparently only around women.” J’onn says, “We can’t have a pulling horse with a temper now can we?”

“Okay okay.” Kara nods, “I’ll sell him.”

“Say, why don’t you come with us, Spheer?” Maggie suggests, and Lena just looks up from her bowl like a deer caught in lights.

“Me? Why me?”

“Well figure we could get to know each other more.” Maggie shrugs, “I haven’t got much chance to talk to you since you joined us.”

“Plus I though you want to buy some clothes?” Kara adds without hesitation.

“I guess I can… Go with you guys.” Lena says shrugging slowly,

“Great!” Maggie grins with both her dimples showing, “We go next week then!”

“What y’all talking about?” Alex appears with Ryan, Eve and Jess.

“Lee!” Ryan runs to the ravenette with a bubbly smile. Lena drops her empty bowl to the ground next to her feet and picks the little girl up on her laps.

“Maggie and Kara just asked Lena to join their next town trip.” Nia says, tapping the empty seats next to her gesturing Jess and Eve and Alex sits down next to Maggie.

“Oh you guys there was so many interesting thing happened today!” Eve says with a excited grin.

“What the hell happened to your face?” Gayle asks, “Did you fall face down again?”

“No!” Eve pouts, rubbing the bruise under her eye, “Just robbery gone wrong and the man ended up beating me.”

“What happened next?” Imra asks worriedly, “Did he do anything to you?”

“Don't worry, I'm fine. He didn't get to do anything before Kara beats the shit out of him and we got an intel.” Eve shrugs, leaning against Jess.

“Hey language, my kid is here.” Alex warns,

“Don’t worry, she’s listening to Lena, whatever she is saying.” Maggie says calmly, she turns her head and turns back with a smirk, “So is little Danvers it seems.” The red hair peaks over her wife’s shoulder and see Kara with a serious face, looking at Lena like she’s trying to guess what the woman is saying to Ryan.

“Really!” The excited squeak of the little girl catches everyone’s attention.

“What?” Alex asks,

“Lee told me auntie Kara saved a horse!” Ryan says excitedly, her little round eyes wide and full of sparkle, staring at Kara like she is the hero.

“Oh yeah,” Eve nods enthusiastically, “Y’all should’ve seen Kara today, oh so gentle with the horse! I swear I thought I was gay for one second.” She giggles,

Jess snorts, “You are gay, Eve.”

“I am not!” Eve slaps Jess’s arm that’s on her leg playfully.

“Please you two are the top two gayest couple in this camp.” Kara laughs,

“We are not dating!” Eve gasps loudly, “Are we dating, Jess Huang?!” She turns to look at the Asian who’s clearly amused.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Jess says, “We share the same tent, we basically do everything together, we…”

“Okay okay stop!” The tiny blonde panicked and hushes Jess. “What about Imra and Gayle! They are always together!”

“I haven’t asked her out yet.” They both say on the same time, and turns to smile at each other lovingly.

“See!” Eve exclaims, pointing at them.

“But they did say they are not dating yet.” Kara teases, the tiny blonde splutters, making everyone laugh. “Okay okay! I was just teasing you!” She laughs.

They continue talking about all kinds of things that night, the laughter never ends. And for the first time in a long time, Lena felt safe with them, she felt at home.

 

* * *

 

_After a few days;_

 

“Rise and shine! It is a beautiful day!” Maggie shouts next to the soundly asleep blonde, Kara yelps in surprise and falls off her bed from slumber.

“Maggie!” She shouts, climbing up on her feet.

“I feel good today! Let’s go in town!”

“Alright, alright!” Kara hollers, “But there’s no need to wake me up this way is there!”

“Chop chop me and Lena are already waiting!”

“Ughhhh!” Kara buries her faee back into the pillow and groans loudly. She changes out of her pyjamas slowly and gets into her ‘man’ clothes. Using bandages to wrap up her chest, she slips into a pair of wine red jeans, wearing white shirt and a paisley vest and into her plated quickdraw boots. She then walks over to her water bucket, washes her face and brushes her mid-length hair back with some pomade.

“Let’s go ladies.” Kara says, coughing and trying to fix her best male voice.

“Why are you talking like that again?” Lena asks, looking at Kara with a funny face.

“Safety reasons, Lena.” Maggie explains, tightening the clinchas on the tack, double checking both horses.”One time Kara went out with us, all girls, let me tell you that night did not end pretty, especially involving multiple drunk lesbians.”

“Oh.” Lena breathes,

“I realised they’d be nicer when I’m a ‘man’, so I do it.” Kara shrugs, “I’m not uncomfortable doing it,which is fine, plus it’s like living another me, which is super cool.” She beams and Lena smiles softly.

“Alright you two take the big feller I’ll take Aithusa.”

“But she’s my horse!” Kara whines,

“But he doesn’t like me!” As if agreeing with Maggie, the Shrine turns and blows the watery raspberry right in the small woman’s face. “Ugh! See!” Maggie wipes off the sticky drool mixed with grass on her face, “Now get your ass on him!”

“Yes yes.” Kara shakes her head and walks to the black stallion, “Come on, Lena.” She reaches out her hand to her, “You can ride him this time, just don’t buck me off.” She smiles.

“No promises, after all, last time you almost did.” Lena smirks and takes Kara’s assistance and mounts the horse.

“Lift your legs forward, let me adjust the stirrups.” Kara says and shortens the stirrups. While the blonde on the ground is concentrating on making sure Lena doesn’t fall off the horse, the woman on the back of the horse is thinking about something completely irrelevant, she looks down at the blonde and feels a tinge of warmth crept up her guts. Kara walks to the other side and does the same thing over, and then she takes Lena’s feet by her ankle and tucks it back in the stirrup. “How does it feel? Not too tight, not too loose?”

“Yes,” Lena nods, licking her lips and swallows, “Thank you.”

“Alright, hold him, I’m climbing on.” Kara warns and presses her hand on the back of the saddle, knuckles just lightly brushing against Lena’s hips. Lena tightens her hold on the reins and takes a deep breath. “Alright.” Kara taps her on the shoulder, “I'm up, do you remember the way?” She asks by he ear, Lena shakes her head slightly. “It's okay, I'll give you directions and Maggie will ride with us. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lena nods, it's not riding on a Shire that makes her this nervous but a very soft pair of breasts pressing against her back that makes her heart beats faster by the second. Lena bites the inside of her cheeks, ’Calm down Lena Luthor. Calm down.’ She repeats it again and again in her head.

“Let's move out y'all.” Maggie urges, and so they rode side by side and walks slowly to Valentine under the sun and the fine breeze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's stop here.” Kara says as the trio arrives at the stable. “I'll go talk to the manager, and Mags can you take her to get some pants? Lena mentioned how uncomfortable it is to ride in a dress.”

“Sure thing. Can you tie the horses?” Maggie passes the rein of Aithusa to her.

“Sure, see you later.” After tying Aithusa on the post, she leads the Shire into the stables.

“Ah Sir! I was wondering when you'll return!” The manager says, walking towards Kara.

“Well I'm back, but first I'm looking to sell this feller here.” She gently pats the stallion’s neck.

“Hmm, what's wrong with it?”

“Nothing, he’s just got a bit of a temper, not really the most ideal horse for me.”

“Papers?”

“No, no papers.”

“Well then I might have to cut the price a bit lower then…” The man inspects the horse, “But he is a good one alright! Lucky for you, I happen to know someone who is will to pay a pretty price to buy a heavy horse like this handsome feller right here. What say you?”

“Hmm, sold.” Kara shakes the man’s hand firmly, “Now, are the horses I requested for here?”

“Oh yes! We have called in quite a few most prestiges breeding farms from all over this beautiful country. And I believe you will find the perfect horse for you today.” Kara hums, she walks out the other side of the stables and sees a ring. She calls out to the man,

“Bring them all out to the corral here. I want to see them under sunlight.” The man quickly obliged and leads the horses out one by one. Kara leans herself against the fences, some of them actually amazes her, the posture and the colours are gorgeous.

“So… anyones you like, sir?”

“Oh these are not for me.” Kara smirks, pressing her hat down a little bit, “If there’re two ladies out front, one that's got brown hair and dimple smiles and the other one with really black hair, show them out back.”

“Oh okay, sir.” He left and Kara just checks out every horse, gently petting them, giving them sugar cubes she hid in her pockets.

 

_“Holy shit.”_

Kara giggles and looks up at the stunned Maggie and Lena, whose eyes are wide and round when they see the horses in front of them. The blonde walks in front of them, “Welcome.” She lifts her chin up with a proud smirk.

“What are these?” Lena asks, these are basically some horses she hasn't seen in a while, a lot of them she remembers only because Lillian had a poor taste in breeding thoroughbreds for racing.

“Do you remember I said something about getting a horse when we've settled down?” Kara says softly, “Well we've settled down and you, milady.” She wiggles her eyebrows, “got pants now. So, we'll see if any of the horses here can make you feel connected with it, and he or she will be yours. How about that?”

“But I don't have the money…”

“Did I mention the part where I'm not letting you pay?”

“Be greatful, Spheer.” Maggie elbows Lena gently, “I've been her in law for years and I'm still paying for my own horse.” Kara rolls her eyes and scoffs,

“Alex spoils you enough.” She turns to the manager with a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Anyways, the future owners are here.” Kara nods at the man, “You may begin, let's just go through all of them and see which ones they like.”

“Of course, sir.” He first leads a chestnut brown horse out of the corral to them, “This is a thoroughbred mare, six years old. Thoroughbreds are known to be fast and strong, normally used as race horse.”

“This is gonna be hard,” Maggie mutters, “They are all so beautiful.”

“Not really,” Lena whispers, “This one’s eyes lacks spirit… Plus pure bred thoroughbreds lacks endurance, if we are to travel a long distance it's gonna be harder.”

“Good call, Lena.” Kara hums, “She's right, this one does look a little down. Next one?”

“Next is a mix breed of Irish draft horse and a thoroughbred. He is a five years old gelding.” The horse is tall, lean and covered in silver grey coat. “Now because he's a cross breed, he is not as fast as pure Thoroughbreds and not as strong as Irish drafts but he has both. The only problem he has is that he needs just a bit more schooling on traveling through the woods, he's quite a sensitive soul.”

Kara nods once signalling the man to continue.

“This is one of the best horses in New Hanover, sir.” The man says as he leads a pure white horse to them, “Dutch Warmblood mare, six years old and 16.2 hands. She comes from one of the finest breeding yard around here. Tame and gentle, perfect for long distance travel.”

“I like her,” Maggie says, reaching her arm out and the horse gently leans in for touch. “How much is this one?”

“That would be $450.00, miss.”

“Not bad,” Maggie nods, “not bad.”

“Shall we move on?”

“Yes, let's go through all the horses before we make a decision.” Kara says,

“Alright, this handsome feller here is a Turkmen, 6 years old and stands 16.7 hands tall, a very fine stallion from a fine line.” The horse stands with his head high, neighing and hoofing the ground with his front right leg.

“Sweet! I love his spirit!” Maggie clicks her tongue in excitement, “Kara I love all of them.”

“Well if you have the money you can have all pf them.” Kara jokes, “And I've been thinking about getting a pony for Ryan, but I'm not sure if it's good timing.”

“Definitely not yet.” Maggie sighs, “I've been meaning to teach her to ride too, but Alex seems hell bend on protecting her in every aspect until we are actually safe.”

“She's right, we can't take a pony with us on the run, let alone a kid on a pony.” Kara rubs her eyebrows and sighs heavily.

“The next one is the finest horse we have in today, sir. An Andalusian and Friesian gelding.” The man leads out a tall, confident horse. He's covered in shiny black coat all over but a single white spot on his forehead. “He is almost seven years old and stands 16.4 hands, very nice lad, already broken to ride.”

Maggie whistles, “Alex already has a black Arabian, if I also get a black horse it seems too much, but he is gorgeous.” When Kara peaks over to Lena she find the younger woman’s eyes completely glued to that horse. Somehow the horse seems to have noticed her too, they are just there, staring at each other.

“Sir, can you take that gelding here?” Kara asks, and the man approaches them, Kara takes over the rein and turns to Lena, passing her a cube of sugar. “Go on.” She urges the woman, when Lena notices that Kara is talking to her, she quickly snaps herself out and slowly approaches the gelding. At first the horse seems wary at the human, he moves around fretfully, Kara drops more of the rein in her hand and gives the pair some distance. She observes from aside and sees how Lena and the horse seem to just have this instant connection, the way he lowers his head and nudges Lena and making the woman giggles brings a warm feeling to her heart. It was clear that they both have taken an interest in each other, so Kara leans over the corral and whispers to the stable manager.

“How much is him?” She points at the stallion which is currently cuddling with Lena.

“Oh he is a special horse, sir. The owner is old and his children wants to get rid of their old man’s horses, so it's a rather cheap price. They bargained for 500 dollars.”

“Seems fair,” Kara hums and walks to Lena. “Hey buddy.” She whispers and let out her hand to the horse, who sniffs it before brushing his lips repeatedly again the back of her hand. “Do you like him?” She asks Lena.

“Oh he is… amazing.” Lena says, with a tone of happiness that cannot be suppressed and her green eyes sparkles with excitement. “But I bet he is expensive, he is so gentle and also a beautiful horse.” She says, caressing the horse. “I can't let you pay this much for a horse.”

“Well you don't even know the price yet.” Kara argues, “Plus, it's my gift for you. We're looking for a horse that can be your friend, a horse that you feel connected with, not just some random horse we stole, yeah?”

“Fine, what's the price?” Lena asks,

“You never will know.” Kara replies with a smug grin. “If you like him this much, he is yours.” She says softly, rubbing the horse’s forehead. “I'll talk to the stable hand. You need a new tack, stirrups and everything!” She walks away, not noticing how Lena smiles oh so happily holding the horse’s rein in her hands.

“I'll take the stallion, good sir.” Kara says as she pulls out the money clip in her pocket.

“Alright! Beautiful!” The man replies with joy as he takes over the stack of cash from Kara, “What about the other lady?” He turns to Maggie, who scrunches her face into a ball looking at both the white horse and the golden Turkmen. Kara stands still and squints her eyes,

“Excuse me.” She says apologetically, and sneezes very loudly, both the chestnut mare and the white mare got spooked and folded their ears backward. The thoroughbred even stands up on her hind legs.

“Well, there you go.” Kara says, rubbing her nose, “The Turkmen.”

“Huh?” Maggie looks confused, Lena approaches them with the horse behind her.

“I think Kara meant the Turkmen is not that easily startles, considering the fact that you might take Ryan out with you, a horse that sensitive to sudden movements and loud noises may not be the best option.” She explains,

“Good one!” Kara grins, pointing at Lena. “Exactly.”

“Huh.” Maggie shrugs, “You made a point.” She turns to the man, “I'll take this handsome feller.” She pats the Turkmen’s sturdy neck.

“Good choice! That will be $440.00, ma’am.” Maggie hums and pulls out some cash from her coat. “Is there anything else I can do for yo today?”

“Well they both need new tacks and everything else. Shoe them, give them a nice brush, groom them, clip their mane a bit, make sure it looks neat. And we will pick them up later.” Kara says, brushing her finger through the black horse's mane.

“Yes sir, of course.” He nods, he turns and yells for a stable hand and instructs him to do what Kara just said. “Well follow me and I will show you to our tack room.”

It didn't take long for both woman to choose their equipments. Maggie went with a Lumley Ranch Cutter, black seat and light yellow base, the black and white padding and a regular stirrup. Lena went for a silver white, beautifully patterned Kneller Mother Hubbard tack with a half-sphere stirrup and a lower horn in front. They then sat out side of the stables, watching their new horse getting ready and shoed.

Kara was dozing off into sleep when the stable manager approaches them again. “Ladies, your new horses are ready!” He says proudly. “Follow me.” Lena gently taps Kara’s shoulder and grabs her wrist,

“Let's go see the horses.”

“Ok.” Kara nods, standing up, stretching. They follow Maggie up front and walks around back to the corral, “Excited?” She asks the ravenette who's practically vibrating in excitement.

“Yes!” Lena whisper screams, “Thank you. You're really kind.” She bites her lower lips and smiles fondly.

“You're welcome.” The blonde replies in just as much fondness. They steps into the corral and the manager had two man leading the horses out.

“These… are the papers for your horses.” The man passes some documents to Lena and Maggie, “And in the saddle bag is a new brush and some treats for them, complimentary gifts from us.”

“Ohh nice.” Maggie beams, she walks up to her new horse, gently caressing his neck. “You're such a handsome boy! I'm naming you Hermes.”

“Cool name, I'm naming him Reagan.” Lena smirks, hugging the excited horse.

“Alright, Hermes and Reagan! Nice to meet you and now let's go for a ride!” Kara says, she whistles and Aithusa comes running to them with vigour. They all mounts their horse and heads out of town. Since it's the first ride for two of them, they didn't go faster than fast trotting, but they all had fun on their way back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it cuz I love writing it!  
> Find me on tumblr / twitter! @blueclyde915 and check out some sketches I made for the fic!  
> Ko-Fi:


	5. New Hanover - The First shall be last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Mike, Alex and Sam went back to Blackwater to save Lucy, who was captured.  
> Again, killing a lot of people. Inner conflicts.  
> Afterwards that the gang celebrates Lucy’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, never thought I'd update this but,  
> I am!  
> lol enjoy : D

The blonde tosses and turn in her bed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

Kara packs enough bullets and arrows for an army into her saddle bag, and then she walks to Alex’s wagon, practically sweeping the whole lot of medicines into her bag. It was late night, everyone but Nia who was on guard and herself should be asleep.

“Going somewhere?” The ravenette wrapped around in a blanket and in pyjama suddenly appears behind Kara,

“Lena!” Kara gasps and suddenly feels nervous. “I… eh… Hunting?”

“Hmm, whatever you think you’re doing is not subtle at all, darling.” Lena hums, approaches the blonde. “Don't lie, you look like someone ready to fight.” Kara sighs and throws the bag over her shoulder, she shrugs in defeat. “You’re going to Blackwater, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m going back to Blackwater to save Lucy, they are moving out tomorrow. If I leave now I will be there on time to help Mike and Sam.” Kara says, walking back to Aithusa with Lena walking along her.

“And you're going alone?”

“I am.” Kara nods, “I know Alex would want to come too, but…” She throws the saddle bag over Aithusa and tightens it. “She needs to stay here and be a mom to Ryan. No more shenanigans.” Pulling out her hoofpick, she starts to do the final check on her horse before the long and exhausting trip.

“Well the whole gang is your family, too. And you are Alex’s sister, what if something, god forbid, actually happened to you during the rescue mission?”

“Everything will be fine, besides, it's Jeremiah’s order.” Kara scoffs lightly,

“How can you know?” Lena argues,

”Because,” Kara drops the mare’s hind leg and looks at her straight in the eyes, “I'm that good.” The ravenette rolls her eyes at Kara’s comment, she swats the blonde’s arm playfully,

“It's not about that!” She whisper screams in the serious tone, “You need to communicate with your family, Kara. Not just running off into fights.”

“Look, Lena.” Kara sighs, “We live, a dangerous life. Okay? Any day we set foot out of this camp, we risk our lives. So they know, okay? We all knew what the risks are when we decided to follow Jeremiah. There's no need for words and all that…” she waves her hand around, scoffing. Lena groans loudly in frustration,

“You fucking stubborn—-” Lena stomps the ground and storms off furiously.

“Lena!” Kara whisper yells, but the ravenette just waves her hand angrily and walks away. The blonde frowns in confusion and shakes her head, just as she mouts Aithusa Lena appears again with a half awake Alex behind her.

“Lena!” Kara growls lowly, eye round and glares at her.

“What?” The smaller woman crosses her arms in front of her chest, “You had to act all tough so I do it the tough way.”

“Wait, Kara, where are you going?” Alex mumbles in her sleepy state, before Kara can come up with some weird lies to cover up Lena turns to the older Danvers,

“She is going back to Blackwater, alone, to meet up with the others.”

“What?!” Alex is suddenly wide awake now, she glares at her little sister, who is now looking away from her, “You’re leaving without me?! What if something happens!”

“Al—” Kara triest to talk but she raises her hand,

“Shh shh, I don’t want to hear.” Alex points to the ground, “You get your ass off that horse right now, I’m coming, give me five minutes. Lena watch her.” She then storms off. Kara jumps off the horse glaring at Lena, who did not care about the glare for one bit, in fact, looking a little smug.

“Why did you do it?” Kara huffs, leaning against Aithusa, “God damn it, Lena.”

“Because this is what families should do, look out for each other, instead of just running into danger head first and no caring how it might effect people around you.”

“Alex will be in danger! If anything happens to her—”

“And you will be four people against a bunch of bounty hunters if you don’t at least take her with you!” Lena argues,

“It’s actually just three since Coville can’t for the life of him fire a gun.” Kara mumbles,

“What?!” Lena exclaims,“You know what, I’m going too.” She then turns around and walks to her tent but Kara pulls her back forcefully, making her turn and collides with Kara’s body.

“Don’t, I get it, it’s dangerous, I’ll go with Alex, just not you too.”

“Why not, I can shoot.” Lena scoffs lightly, “Reagan is the fastest horse after Gertrude and Aithusa, an extra pair of hands could never hurt.”

“No! It’s extremely dangerous! Plus we need precision to get this thing done quickly!”

“Oh so you’re calling me careless? You’re the careless one here!”

“I’m not!” Kara puts both her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “Look, where I am going… Where Alex and I are going, is very dangerous, in our last job that went wrong, forcing us to leave, we killed, a lot of people, if anyone recognises us there, we’d be dead, so I beg you don’t risk your life like this.” She says heavily, and suddenly she understands why Lena was being so insistent, “You… Sneaky.” Kara chuckles, shaking her head, “You got me, I understand what you meant now.”

“Oh finally.” Lena breaths out, “Took you forever.” She chuckles a bit, walking back to Kara, with a little hesitation, she takes Kara’s hand, “I guess Alex is almost ready so, be careful, okay?” Kara bites her bottom lip and nods, “Stay safe because if you get caught by those bounty hunters because you charge first I will personally make sure no one go save you.” She chuckles, Kara rolls her eyes and chuckles as well, then she nods and gently brushes her thumb across Lena’s knuckles. A comfortable silence fell between the two, Kara leaning against Aithusa and holding Lena’s hand. A surge of warmth slowly floods Kara, standing here, in the middle of the night doing nothing, but with Lena by her side, she felt at peace and content, even as she is soon riding out to be the most dangerous job in her 20 years of outlaw life.

“Are you done eye-fucking each other?” Alex asks, the red hair has been standing there for a while, waiting to see if either of the girls would notice her, eventually she gave up. The two both got slightly startled, and Kara was the first to draw her hand away.

“We weren’t—” Lena tries to explain, but Alex walks right past her with a tap on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring this idiot back.”She promises, nudging Kara and then mounts Gertrude. Kara follows and mounts Aithusa once more, the Danvers sisters turn their horses around.

“Come on, it’s gonna be a long ride.” Alex says, Kara nods and the sister rides out of camp in a canter.

“Stay safe, Kara.” Lena says, her hands crossed and clutching the blanket around her shoulder. Kara looks back at Lena once more, with a tight lipped smile she nods.

“I will. Don’t worry.” A distant whistle meaning Kara should catch up, she looks up into the woods and back to Lena, “Goodnight, L.” She smiles and kicks Aithusa gently. Lena stands on the same spot watching the blonde and the white mare disappears into the night forest. She sighs heavily and slowly walks back to her tent.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride is awkward. Both Kara and Alex are galloping as fast as they can through the New Hanover, trying to reach West Elizabeth by dawn. Along the trip Alex keeps looking towards Kara from time to time, like she wants to say something, but she never speaks, and it’s driving Kara crazy.

“Okay Alex just spit it out.” Kara sighs as they stop by the mountain creek before heading into West Elizabeth. The sun has quietly climbed over the horizon and dawn is near. They stopped one last time to rest the horses before heading into Blackwater.

“Nothing.” Alex says calmly, a little too calmly.

“Al—”

“You were going to ditch me.” Kara shuts her eyes as she feels anger radiates off her sister.

“I— I didn’t want you to go, because this is dangerous…”

“And how is going by yourself making it any easier?” Alex scolds, “If anything, you and I can make everything easier!”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Kara says almost in a whisper, “But Lena yelled at me, got me thinking. I know I shouldn't have done that, Lucy is your friend as much as mine.”

“It's not just that, Kara.” Alex says, walking up to Kara and looks at the blonde earnestly, “What If something happen to you? And if you didn't tell anyone and just leave like that— I'd be worried sick and not knowing anything, if you got caught or killed— The only way I'll find out is through the damn newspapers. The gang— Ryan would be devastated.”

“I'm sorry, Alex.” Kara bites her bottom lip,

“We're sisters, Kar. You can rely on me, trust me, that I will be with you through everyday’s good and bad.”

“I trust you. And I will never do that again, promise.”

“Good, now let's go get that stupid woman and go home.” Alex pats Kara’s shoulder.

They jump onto their horses and rides towards the small ravine that connects West Elizabeth and the rest of the land. They sneak pass the patrolling guards by the sharp edge of the hills of West Elizabeth, both women jumped off their horses and leading them to pass the river as quietly as possible. They snuck past the guards and when they gone far enough, the Danvers jump back on their horses and head back to Blackwater. By the edge of the hills that surrounds Blackwater, a small tent sets below a tree and blends with the dry sandy ground perfectly. Two figures lying on the edge, Kara and Alex jumps off their horses and let them wander off to join the other horse not far from them.

“What do we have here?” Kara asks and she lies down on her stomach next to Mike and pulls out her binoculars.

“Place is crawling with DEO agents…” Sam says, “Bounty hunters, pictures of Jeremiah and J’onn.”

“We checked the perimeters a dozen times.” Mike says, pointing at the camp on the other hill across town, the blonde moves her binoculars to the same direction. “One way in, one way out. Heavily guarded, it's like almost two bounty hunters’ companies have gathered here.” Blackwater is a town built on the plains of the estuary, normally there's only one way in and out of the town, and rolling hills on its two sides protects the town from invaders.

“Why they haven’t hanged Lucy, I wonder.” Kara mumbles, checking the camp once again.

“Well they're thinking we will come rescue Lucy, so there's a chance Jeremiah might show up, they're fishing.” Sam growls, “They are using her as a god damn bait.”

“Well they ain’t got’ get nothing from us. We’ll get Lucy back and we will all go home together.” Kara huffs and passes Alex the binoculars, “Those assholes ain't taking any one more of us.” Some rustling sounds comes from their left, they all alarmingly pull out their gun, Coville raises his hand,

“It’s just me.” He says, joining the group on the ground, “It appears that young Lane is going to be moved up the Upper Montana… Then to a federal prison out west.”

“Bloody hell.” Kara sighs, Sam drops her head down between her hands, “Well we can’t be reducing people from some federal prison. We save her now or we cut her loose.”

“We’re not cutting anyone loose!” Alex whisper screams to her little sister,

“Of course we’re not!”

“Ike Skelding’s boys are moving her to a nearby camp by ship, then handing her over to the government.” Coville says, Kara nods her head slowly, she turns to the red-hair,

“Al, what do you think?”

“We need to stop them before they head out to meet the government, I say we get to her before they reach camp.”

“Okay, Sam you go north around the hills, we'll meet you down there, that way we’d have them either direction.” Kara points to the hills across.

“Alright.” Sam nods, standing up and collects her things.

“Be careful.” Kara says, pulling the brunette into a hug.

“Always.” Sam nods, hugging Kara back with equal force. They watch Sam rides away before mounting their own horses. “Alright, Alex, Mike, Thomas, let’s go see.” They crouches away from the edge and walks to their horses.

“You know, Miss. Danvers… The government, or people that the government likes, seem to be very angry.” Coville says to Kara as they mount the horses.

“Hmm I wonder why.” Kara snorts. Coville leads the way, followed by Mike, Kara then Alex. The group rides to the edge and follows the boat closely as it floats down stream.

“What if someone asks what we are doing?” Mike asks,

“We’ll just tell them we are travellers hiking and enjoy the view in a fine afternoon, calm down, Mike.” Alex says.

They ride along the river on the cliff until the boat comes to a stop, they stop as well. Kara pulls out the binoculars again.

“They’re dragging someone off the boat.” She says, “Looks like Lucy.” The small, brown haired figure dragged out of the ship by two men is kicking and struggling.

“That certainly looks like young Lane.” Coville says,

“Well consider the amount of trouble she’s giving them, it’s probably Lucy.” Alex chimes in,

“I see Arias on the other side.” Mike says, pointing at the ridge across them, Kara moves her vision up and spots the brunette, Sam waves at her and she waves back.

“Let’s move out.” She says, stuffing the binoculars back.

They leave their horses some feet away from the water, two men stand guard by the boat, both facing backwards to the gang.

“Let me do my thing and, you can do you outlaw thing.” Coville says, knowing what he meant, Kara, Alex and Mike march forward and hides behind the boulders in the river. They quietly waits for Coville to ride forth, creates drama and draws the guards attentions and they snuck up them with a quick slit to the throat.

They tried to stay undetected as they march up the valley, but one of the men caught glimpse of Mike and everything broke loose. Kara stayed behind a fallen tree as Alex hides behind a boulder not far from her, Mike didn’t take any cover, he charges right towards Skelding’s men shouting with two pistols in hand.

“Oh lord save that stupid boy!” Alex groans loudly, taking out her rifle and covers for Mike.

“You have a death wish Mike?!” Kara snuck forwards and pulls Mike back behind a boulder.

“Might as well get this over with!” He pants, reloading his guns.

“Kar! Arias is trapped, can you get her?!” Alex shouts, peaking over the rock, Kara sees Sam struggling with a man near the edge of the cliff,

“Shoot!” She hisses, lifting her rifle and shots the man right in his head. Sam exhales and pushes the dead body off the cliff, crushing a man on the bottom. She takes out her bolt action rifle and shoots off any coming men, letting the three run up the defenceless slop easily. There were only scatters of men between their way to the camp and the slop, needless to say, they were taken care of quite easily.

The four outlaws hide behind piles of logs, Kara peeks over the woods and finds Lucy at the far end of the site. All the men are alerted and searching for the invaders.

“Alright, I’ll take the front with Alex, Sam, flank right, Mike left, yeah?”

“Let’s do this.” Sam nods, swiftly rolling the rifle off her shoulder and starts shooting the men on the right side. Alex and Kara charge forwards, the first shot Kara took was to free Lucy from being tied up and tangling upside down on the tree branch. With the machine like cooperation between the four, the bounty hunters didn’t stand a chance.

“Untie her.” Kara says, gesturing for Sam to walk around the camp to find anything worth scavenging.

 

 

“Kara Danvers!!” With a loud shout, Kara turns around just in time to catch the glimpse of Lucy tackling her.

“Lucy Lane get off me!” Kara laughs, but wrapping her arms around her nonetheless.

“Oh I missed you.” The smaller woman snuggles into the blonde’s embrace

“Get off me, you stink.” She snorts, Alex pulls them both back up.

“It’s good to see you, Luce.” She smiles,

“Lane.” Sam nods, Lucy arches an eyebrow and they both chuckles before pulling each other into an embrace.

“What’s up, Mike?” Lucy wiggles her eyebrows, “Did you grow a pair when I was gone to finally ask Winn out?”

“Wha- NO!” Mike stutters, “It’s not like that!” All five of them breaks into a fit of giggles,

“We better get out before the enforcement get here.” Kara says, adjusting her hat. “But Lucy, I gotta ask, did you spill anything about us?”

“No! Swear to god I didn’t.” Lucy says earnestly, “They beat me, tortured me, but no I didn’t spill a word.”

“They didn’t do anything too much to you, right?” Alex frowns,

“No, some of the assholes tried but Skelding is somewhat a decent feller, he stopped them.”

“Thank god or I will burn every single one of them to the ground.” Kara huffs, she turns around and whistles for her horse. “Let’s get back.” She says, mounting her horse. “Ride our separate ways, harder for them to trace us.”

“See you back at camp.” Mike nods, mounting his horse as well. Sam follows suit and they rode off in different directions. Alex pulls Lucy onto Gertrude and the three women rode out.

 

* * *

 

 

It was midnight when they returned to the camp, but everyone was still up, waiting around the fire.

“They’re back!” Jess, who is standing guard runs back into the camp, shouting as she spots two horses approaching. Jeremiah and J’onn rushes to the front, a round of cheers and applause breaks out as soon as the two Danvers women jump off the horse with Lucy Lane.

“We’re back!” Alex says,

“Good job.” Jeremiah says proudly, hugging both his daughters. He turns to face Lucy, and hugged the woman with a warm smile. “I’m glad they got to you in time, Lucy.”

“Well I knew they’d come for me.” Lucy nods, “Also, I didn’t spill a word.”

“Good, good.” Jeremiah nods, with his arm around the young woman’s shoulder, he led them around. “Everyone! Tonight, we celebrate!” He shouts, “To young Lane’s safe return, and Sam, Mike, my two girls’ valour!”

Another round of whoop and cheer blasts out, and people scatters around the camp to pull out food, beer, whiskey, guitar.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Kara quietly returns to her tent and sits down on her bunk as the others party on. She needs a little time to breath before joining the gang and gets super drunk.

As soon as the curtains of her tent closes, she drops her head in her hands and lets out a heavy sigh. She’s used to killing, it’s nothing, _it’s nothing—_ As much as Kara tries to tell herself, she can’t wash away the blood on her hands. She is an outlaw, she’s lived like this all her life with the Danvers. She seen killing, people dying in front of her, yet recently the amount of people she kills is just… Absurdly high. She’s a really good shot, which means when she fires a weapon, it almost always means a kill. It’s scary how with time, it gets easier, to kill, that is. First the Innocents, which she doesn’t regret to kill, they are Lex Luthor’s men and they are merciless, it’s them or the people she cares about. Then there’s the men working for Lucas Carr, those men were innocent yet she shot them up like ants, as well as the bounty hunters today. The number of body just keeps piling up, and Kara wonders. She drops down on her bed, huffing as she throws her forearm over her eyes, she wonders. Just how many men she’d killed this past month has a family. How many women she alone widowed, how many children she orphaned,how many parents had to bury their own child, because of her.

“Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them. And don't ever forget them, because they will never forget you….” She mumbles, those are the words of Jeremiah, he said that to her the first time she fired a gun to a man, at the age of 14. She remembers the bodies, the blood, the horrid faces on some of them. She remembers all…

 

“Kara—!!” Lucy shouts from right outside her camp, “Kara come out! I got you beer! Drink with me!” She lifts her head up, from the very small slit, she can see the figure of Lucy pacing back and forth in front of her tent. _Very well,_ she chuckles and gets up, no point in dwelling on them right now, so she gets out of the tent and takes over both bottles of beer from Lucy as she gets distracted by the gang singing by the fire.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Lena doesn’t like this.

She does, but, she doesn’t. She _loves_ this— This being being a part of something so welcoming and warm— As everyone sits around the camp fire, some singing, some dancing, everyone laughing— She loves it. Growing up, she never felt something this warm, aside from her brother who, later on went mad and started a gang to challenge the law. She feels the sense of belonging in a very short time with the Danvers’ gang, and she loves it.

What she doesn’t love, is Lucy Lane.

She doesn’t like that she’s hugging Kara by her waist, or holding her hand while dancing, or drinking from the same bottle. But— Wait what is she thinking, she’s not jealous or anything— And Kara is never hers to begin with— But oh that hand is dangerously too close—

“You look like you’re ready to murder someone.” Sam appears from behind her, a new bottle of whiskey and beer in each hand. “Here, whiskey?”

“Thanks.” Lena murmurs, looking away from the pair, she throws her head back and chucks.

“Whoah there,” Sam laughs, “Unless you want to have a huge hangover tomorrow.” Lena doesn’t answer her, but at least she lowers her bottle.

“Don’t worry about Kara and Lucy.” Sam comments, taking a sip on her beer, “They’re always like this, but nothing serious ever happened between them.” Lena almost chokes on her drink, flushed, she snaps her head to the brunette smirking at her.

“Oh I see the way you look at Kara.”

Lena groans, “Is it that obvious?”

“No, but, Kara’s is.” Sam smirks,

“Huh?” Before Lena can get more out, the giggly, tipsy blonde jumps towards them.

“Let’s dance!” Kara grins,

“Coming!” Sam puts the beer aside and drags Lena to her feet.

“Wa—” but she’s already being dragged by two woman towards the open field.

The music gets louder as they stop by the table where Mike sits on as he plays his guitar. Kara grabbing Lena’s hand with one and Lucy in the other and all of them begin to dance to the rhythm. In the end Lena breaks out giggling as all of the tipsy cowgirls tries to synchronise their steps altogether while dancing.

She has her secrets yet untold, and when the time comes it may get ugly, but right now it’s enough to her. As the music rings in her ears and the warmth of Kara’s hand passing to her, she laughs, yeah, it is more than enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post my drawings there!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us on [Discord!](https://discord.gg/EKG2UdW)


End file.
